When Darkness Falls
by solo23
Summary: Anakin's dark side is growing stronger, and Anakin is losing control. Then ObiWan discovers Anakin's deepest secret...please read and review!
1. Chapter One

"Anakin, I have to tell you something," Padme was intensly studying the ground, her voice hesitant.

"What is it Padme?" There was much concern in Anakin's voice," Does someone know? What happened? Is Dooku sending bounty hunters after you? Are you okay? You look like you're going to be ill! Maybe you should see a doc-"

"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant, Ani..." Padme said fearfully. She looked terrified, and was upset that she'd said anything. By the mixed expression of joy and horror on her husband's face, and his utter lack of words, she thought that perhaps it had been a mistake to tell him. Anakin had enough problems with the Jedi Council, and was hiding enough secrets. It was only a matter of time before he cracked. Padme feared for the effects this news would have on Anakin, and his dream of becoming the most powerful Jedi ever. After all, once she started showing signs of pregnancy, it was only a matter of time before the highly perceptive Jedi put the clues together. Then, Anakin would be expelled, in his mind failing both himself and his promise to his mother. She began to remember why she had rejected Anakin's love in the first place. This was tearing him apart, and this may be the last string. Anakin's life was detiriorating before her eyes, and it was her fault.

Then, suddenly, Anakin smiled," I'm going to be a father? Oh Padme, this is wonderful! And I know you'll be a great mother. Don't worry, we'll find a way to keep anyone else from finding out. I'm going to be a daddy! I have a family of my own. I love you Padme! Congratulations! I'm going to be a father!"

Padme was surprised by Anakin's enthusiasum. He seemed genuinely thrilled and didn't seem worried about anyone finding out. Padme still wasn't so sure. She had no idea how she would manage to keep this news from reaching the public. After all, she was a senator, and was often on Coruscant and on holos,"But how will we manage to keep this a secret, Ani? The chances are slim that everyone will fail to notice my stomache growing!"

"Well, I think you're going to have to 'take a break from politics to spend time with family' or 'work on a senatorial proposal' while sending someone reliable to represent you in the senate, following your careful instructions. Or, you could just use a decoy, dress them up to look like you and give them instructions. Of course, they will have to be extremely trustworthy and swear not to tell anyone. While they're being you, you stay with your family. You can trust them, can you not?" Anakin planned hopefully. His voice held enthusiasum, but Padme detected a note of concern that he was attempting to hide.

"The last plan would work best, although it would be incredibly difficult to pull off. You see, no one can do a perfect imitation of me, and I have friends in the senate who may notice the difference. Not to mention the fact that nobody is completely identical to me, and my closer friends would notice the difference. I don't know what to do Anakin. And what happens after our child is born? Will he ever meet his father? Or will you be too busy, or even killed in the Clone Wars? I can't raise this child on my own, Ani. I need help. And I need to know that everything will be okay, and that I'm not ruining your life," Padme was now on the verge of tears. There was just too much to deal with!

"Don't worry Padme, we'll think of something. I just need more time. Try to stay out of the public eye, okay?" Anakin's words were soothing, even if Padme could sense his underlying tension. In fact, tension radiated through the air. Then Anakin heard footsteps, rapidly approaching. He fearfully said," It's Obi-Wan! Hide quickly!"

* * *

"You seem tense, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan remarked as he entered Anakin's corridors in the Temple. Anakin's tension was filling the room, as was an unsucessfully hidden fear. This concerned Obi-Wan. Anakin was supposed to be able to tell him anything. Lately he had been getting the feeling that Anakin was hiding something, but he still had no idea what that something was. Whenever he attempted to bring it up, Anakin would gracefully sidestep his questions. Dancing around the truth had become an art for Anakin, and that concerned the Jedi Master," Anything you care to tell me?"

"No Master," Anakin predictably replied. Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin's tension shot up at the question, although he quickly covered the emotion. As usual, Obi-Wan had a glimpse at an emotion Anakin should not have, then a familiar blankness that deepened his feeling that his Padawan was hiding something, something big. For the hundreth time, he asked himself what Anakin would feel the need to hide from him, and everyone else. Obi-Wan was jerked out of his thoughts when Anakin collectedly asked," Was there something you needed, Master?"

"The Council has requested our presence immediately. I believe they are going to assign us to an undercover fact-finding mission. If I'm correct, we may have the opportunity to uncover something useful to the war...and perhaps something more personal," Obi-Wan muttered the last part, but Anakin heard it.

Panic filled the heart of the Padawan, as well as complete uneasiness. Anakin assumed the worst. Obi-Wan knew. He must know. Why else would he say such a thing? Anakin suddenly felt ill, and was sure he would vomit. He glanced at Obi-Wan before darting into his bathroom, where Padme was lying in his bathtub.

"How's it going, Ani?" Padme whispered as Anakin vomited. Padme heard him," That bad?"

Anakin splashed cool water over his face before attempting to regain his composure, and daring to mutter a tense reply," He knows. He just wants me to admit it. I don't know if I can do this, especially if he brings it up when we're meeting with the Council. I'm in enough trouble already, for lying to my master. I can't hide this from the Council if the subject is brought up. I love you Padme, and we may not have to worry about secrets anymore." Anakin bent over and kissed Padme, once again attempted to regain control of his emotions, then headed out to face Obi-Wan.

"Are you all right Anakin? I heard you vomit. Perhaps we should inform the Council that you're too ill to leave now," Obi-Wan eyed his apprentice carefully, trying to see how he reacted in the split second before he masked his emotions once again.

"I'm fine Master. I must have eaten something that didn't agree. Let's go meet with the Council. I'll be glad to be out and helping people on a mission again," Anakin announced impassively. Then he eyed Obi-Wan, and shrewdly asked," Unless this meeting has a different purpose?"

"No. Not that I am aware of. However, why would you think there was another purpose to this meeting?" Obi-Wan studied Anakin's face, and noticed a flash of fear and anger before his composure returned, and he politely said there was no reason, merely that he sensed Obi-Wan had seemed to think that he had some sort of secret, which was of course obsurd,"Well, lets go, then."

* * *

"Request, the Council does, that you go to Duro," Master Yoda said.

"We believe that Duro has been swayed to the side of the Separatists, but we have no real evidence. We need you to discover who's side their on, and how we can keep them in the Republic. We also believe Dooku may be there, so be careful. If the situation becomes too dangerous, get out of there. You are only there to gather information and transmit your findings to us for further instructions. Do not fight unless you are instructed by the Council or if the safety of innocent beings requires it." Mace Windu directed, his eyes locking with Anakin, as though he were trying to penetrate Ani's Force barriers and discover his secrets.

"We accept this mission and will be fast in our investigation. We will report in soon. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan replied predictibly. The Council returned the last sentiment, and the Jedi bowed as they exited the Council chambers.

"All right Anakin. What is going on? I know you are hiding something from me, and I demand to know what it is! Tell me, or I will be forced to bring this issue before the Council. If you cannot be open with me, who can you be open with?" Obi-Wan demanded. He was fed up with his apprentice's secretism and wanted to know what Anakin was so afraid to tell him.

"I can tell Padme, but I'm not ready to tell you yet, Master. I cannot handle the disappointment you would have. I have enough going on without you trying to figure out something that I am not yet ready to tell you! Eventually, you will know my secrets, but not now. I can't take it right now!" Obi-Wan was taken aback by the anger flowing in Anakin's voice. He was shocked at how genuinely angry his apprentice seemed to be.

"Anakin, as your Master, and your friend, you can tell me anything! I won't judge you, and I won't share your secret until you are ready to handle it," Obi-Wan announced in true concern.

Anakin just stared at the ground guiltily, and walked back to his room. He entered the code to unlock the door, and it opened with a swoosh. Seated on Anakin's bed, with a look of shock on her face, and a stomache slightly larger than Obi-Wan remembered, was Senator Padme Amidala. She glanced nervously from Obi-Wan to Anakin, registering how miserable her Ani looked, then asked hesitantly," Does he know?"

Anakin shook his head," No, but he deserves to know. I'm going to tell him. It's time."

"But Anakin, are you sure about this? How much are you going to tell him?" Obi-Wan listened patiently and didn't interrupt. They needed to work this out, and Obi-Wan was confident that he would be clued in at any moment.

"I'm going to tell him everything," Anakin said this firmly, looking straight into Padme's worried eyes. Then, he turned and faced Obi-Wan," Master, I have done many things wrong. I left Naboo without your permission. While I was on Naboo, Padme and I became closer. I loved her. And I told her this. I wanted us to be together, but she refused to allow me to destroy my life for her. Dreams of my mother haunted me, so I took the opportunity to fly to Tatooine. We visited Watto, who told me he sold my mother to Clete Lars, who freed and married her. I visited the Lars home. They told me that Tusken Raiders took my mother, and I went out to find her. She died in my arms. I was angry. I killed all of the Raiders in the tribe, and still hated them. I hated them for killing my mother, and for making me behave improperly for the Jedi Order, and making me so ashamed of myself. I told Padme this when I returned with my mother's body. At the funeral, I promised mother that I would not fail again, and I would be the most powerful Jedi ever. Then R2-D2 gave me the message from you. I wasn't going to save you, because Master Windu instructed me to stay where I was, but I had to protect Padme, and she insisted on saving you. They captured us as we traveled through their droid factory. It was the hardest thing I have ever done, not rescuing Padme when she fell. Then I lost my arm, and I still harbor hard feelings toward Dooku for that. Anyway, when I escorted Padme back to Naboo, we got married. And now she's pregnant with my child. I'm scared, Master, and I don't know what to do."

Obi-Wan was speechless. He had suspected that his Padawan and the senator had grown closer, but he had no idea what his apprentice had been hiding. It was an incredible shock, not only because it was unbelievable, but because he had no idea how someone could hold all this in without it being discovered quickly. The average being, Jedi or other, would not have been able to keep such a secret for so long without cracking. He had no idea how to comfort Anakin, who had been completely and brutally honest. Anakin had even managed to keep a calm expression while stating this information. Finally, he recovered his voice," I'm glad you told me, Anakin. Perhaps on the way to Duro we can discuss this matter further. I really want to help, Anakin. Now, say goodbye and gather your things. We really must be going."

Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan left the room, then turned his attention to Padme," I have to go. I'm sorry I told him, but I didn't have a choice. Anyway, do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from that guy? Don't worry. I trust Obi-Wan to let me tell the Council in my own time, although I'm sure I'm in for the lecture of a lifetime while on the way to Duro. I'll be back soon."

"Good luck Anakin. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to me. I'll miss you!" Padme got up from the bed and up to Anakin. They met each others eyes, then kissed their goodbye kiss.

Anakin gathered his things for the trip, and as he was walking out the door, he took one last look at Padme. He wondered if he would ever see her again, and how he could possibly live, or have lived, without her," I love you."

"And I love you," Padme replied quietly as the door closed.

* * *

Silence hung in the cabin of the ship. Anakin appeared to be studying the floor, rather intensly, as though searching for a speck of dust or a microscopic insect. Of course, Anakin wasn't really paying attention to the floor, he was just attempting to avoid his master's gaze. He dreaded the moment Obi-Wan would bring up his confession. He would rather pretend it never happened, and just deal with the problems himself. Obi-Wan, of course, would not allow him to do this," Anakin, you really should have told me sooner. Keeping that to yourself only builds fear and anger."

"I know, Master. It seems that lately the only decisions I make are the wrong ones. But master, I truly love Padme, and I would do anything for her," Anakin replied. He realized that Obi-Wan probably wouldn't like his response, but it was the truth, and Anakin was sick of all the lies.

"Anything, my young Padawan? Are you willing to leave the Jedi Order, even betray the Code, for her? Which is more important to you, Anakin? Being a Jedi, and following our code, or being with Padme?" Obi-Wan was dreading the anwser to the question. If Anakin answered that Padme was more important, then he would most likely be expelled from the Order when the Council found out. And where would that leave his highly emotional Padawan?

"Don't make me answer that, Master. Don't make me choose between the woman I love, and the life I love," Anakin's voice was full sorrow and apprehension. How could he anwer this? It was too difficult. If he betrayed the code and left the Order, the Jedi, and his friends, as well as the man Anakin concidered the closest thing he had to a father, would be disappointed in him, and he would be ashamed of himself. He would have wasted so many years of his life. At the same time, Anakin didn't think it was possible to live without Padme, so he knew what his answer would be. And it made him miserable.

"I know it's difficult, Anakin. This is a question you should have asked yourself before you got married. Just answer it honestly," Obi-Wan needed to know. Perhaps his apprentice would make the correct decision. Obi-Wan didn't have much hope. Then, Anakin replied, and his fears were confirmed.

"I would choose Padme. I would choose to be with the woman I love, and my new family, even if it meant that I had to leave the Jedi in order to be with them. Even if the Republic made it a crime to leave the Order, and I was a fugitive. Even if it meant that I had to kill a Jedi. No matter what, I would choose Padme. And I would kill anyone who tried to take her from me," Anakin blurted it out, then immediately regreted it. He had spoken without thinking, and while he knew it was the truth, he also knew that being willing to kill someone was never good for a Jedi.

"Just like you killed the Tuskan Raiders for what they did to your mother?" Obi-Wan questioned gently, already knowing and fearing the answer. Where had he gone wrong with his apprentice, that he was willing to kill anyone so he could have Padme? He knew that allowing Anakin to be Padme's bodyguard had been a bad idea. Now the damage was done, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yes. Just like the Tuskans," Anakin's voice cracked. He really didn't want to think about that incident right now. Leave it to Obi-Wan to bring it up. Right when he needs support for his marriage decision, his master brings up his biggest mistake! He knew it was wrong, and a mistake. Why did Obi-Wan have to bring it up? Why couldn't he just leave it alone? He was always doing this. Bringing up resolved issues, lecturing, never letting Anakin do anything! It was Obi-Wan's fault that she died in the first place. Had he just allowed Anakin to go help her when he started having the dreams, she would have been fine, and he wouldn't have killed the Raiders. So it was Obi-Wan's fault that Anakin had his dark moment. Everything was Obi-Wan's fault. Anakin could feel his anger rising as he thought this, and it made sense to him. Obi-Wan was the problem. And if the Council expelled him, he would take care of the problem once and for all!

Obi-Wan, of course, could feel Anakin's anger rising. This alone didn't surprise him. They were discussing a sensitive issue, so of course he would be emotional. What did surprise Obi-Wan was that the anger was not directed at the memories, or his apprentice, or the Raiders, but at him! He sensed that Anakin was somehow blaming him for his failure to stay calm when his mother died. Blaming him for his mother's death. At that moment, Obi-Wan knew he lost his Padawan. There was no recovering from such blame. Sadly, Obi-Wan reached for his comlink.

"What are you doing, Master?" Anakin spat the last word like it was poison. The way he said it was as though he were a slave, and Obi-Wan the slave owner," Reaching for your lightsaber? Are you going to kill me?"

"Anakin! Why would you suggest such a thing. I don't think we should be on this mission, not with you in the state you're in. I'm calling the Council and notifying them that we are unable to complete this mission. Then we will meet with the Council when we return, and you will tell them what you told me," Obi-Wan forcefully commanded. Resentment was pulsing through Anakin as he turned and left to speak with the pilot.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Masters, but we cannot complete the mission. My Padawan has...well...he has brought issues to my attention. I believe these issues may endanger everyone. That is why I think he needs to stay in the Temple where he can be...watched," Obi-Wan carefully stated. He knew that they would question him, as well as Anakin, when they arrived back on Coruscant.

"See our point, you finally do, Master Kenobi? Reasons for us not wanting him trained, I believe," Master Yoda replied.

Suddenly, the ship came to a stop. Obi-Wan cut the communication, and wandered toward the pilot to see what was wrong. When he entered, he couldn't have been more shocked. Anakin was standing over the pilot's body, lightsaber in hand. The pilot was dead, killed by a lightsaber. Obi-Wan brought his gaze to Anakin's face, which was contorted in fury, his deep blue eyes cold and heartless. Anakin met Obi-Wan's gaze, and he now looked as though he were challenging his master as he swung his lightsaber," He got in my way. Just like you have been getting in my way, Master. Oh, yes, I know you have told the Council that I'm incapable of completing this mission. You're trying to get me to confess to them, so they can expell me. Are you ready to go?" Anakin then started laughing like a madman.

"Anakin! Come to your senses. Lets go back to Coruscant and you can work out your...issues. Now, go sit down," Obi-Wan desperately tried to settle Anakin down and return him to normal.

"Whats wrong?? Are you _scared_? Of course you're scared. Everyone is scared of me, of what I become when I am displeased. I don't want to hurt you, Obi-Wan, but if you continue to stand in my way I will be forced to do so. It's your choice. Come with me, or kill me," Anakin had a cruel glint in his eyes. He didn't believe Obi-Wan would fight him. But he was wrong.

"I'm sorry Anakin. If this is the way it has to be..." Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and lunged at Anakin. Anakin deflected the blow easily, and returned with his own counterattack. So it went on, until Obi-Wan used the Force to bash a chair against Anakin's head. Anakin dropped to the floor, unconcious. Obi-Wan then flew the ship back to Coruscant, with his apprentice bound in the chair next to him.

* * *

_What happened? Where am I?_ Anakin thought. Then he remembered. Taunting Obi-Wan, killing the pilot, and then fighting his master. Anakin groaned. He was dead now. How could he possibly make up for fighting against his master with anger on his side? He fought in anger, and hate. Then he noticed that his hands were bound,as were his ankles. He attempted a chuckle, but it hurt too much. Of course Obi-Wan would have tied him up. He was acting like the enemy. Obi-Wan probably thought he would try to kill him when he woke up. _Now I've really done it. I really wish I could keep these fits of anger to myself_.

"Anakin? Are you awake?" Obi-Wan gently questioned. He hoped that this was all some sort of mistake. Maybe Anakin was possessed by someone else for a little while. Or maybe the Sith had figured out a way to control him.

"Please tell me I didn't do what I think I did," Anakin replied hoarsly.

"If you mean killing the pilot and attacking me, that's exactly what you did," Obi-Wan replied, sorrow in his voice. But there was hope as well. Anakin sounded upset, so maybe he didn't mean it. Maybe he hadn't lost his Padawan after all.

Anakin groaned. He hoped it had been a bad dream," I'm sorry, more sorry than you could ever know. Kill me, Master, please. I don't deserve to live."

"I'm not going to kill you Anakin. But I am going to untie you, if you promise not to have another outburst," Obi-Wan stated.

"Okay. I'm really in trouble now, aren't I. I wouldn't be surprised if the Council wanted me locked up forever...or even killed. It's more than I deserve, you know. To go on living after everything I've done wrong lately. But I would like to see Padme again, unless of course, you feel the need to kill me," Anakin said sorrowfully. How had he screwed up so badly? Why did everything seem to go wrong for him?

* * *

"Expelled from the Jedi Order, you are," Master Yoda stated gravely. As much potential as Anakin Skywalker had, he was too great a risk. The Jedi could not afford to keep such a risky character in the Order," Although the most powerful Jedi, you nearly were."

Anakin's eyes flashed, and the masters could see the anger burning inside him. He turned quickly, without bowing or turning in his lightsaber, and left. He brushed past Obi-Wan, just outside the door, thrusting his lighsaber into Obi-Wan's hand," Keep it safe, and give it to my son when he is old enough. Tell him the good stories about me, and train him well. Goodbye, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We will not meet again. If we do, it will be your end."

Obi-Wan stared at his apprentice's lightsaber, then at Anakin. He watched old Padawan briskly walk toward the doors, Force-blasting anyone who got in his way. The three Jedi who sprung up, lightsabers drawn, and attempted to stop him were killed. Anakin made a fist and used the Force to choke them to death. And Obi-Wan watched, paralized by disbelief. How could this have happened? Where was the little boy he met on Tatooine?

* * *

Anakin headed below the city, to an abandoned garbage heep. He then lept into the cockpit of the ship he had built. It was made mostly of scraps, although it was equipped with a cloaking device. He called his ship the _Millenium Falcon_. It was probably the fastest ship in the galaxy. Anakin was very proud of his homemade ship, even if it did look like a pile of garbage. He was glad he built the ship. It was perfect for his emergency getaway. He knew he was in serious trouble, after killing three Jedi. He had crossed the point of no return. Now, he had to find Dooku, and kill him. Then he would take care of the Jedi. And Obi-Wan, although deep down Anakin knew he would wait until his old master tried to find him and attacked before he fought. Deep down, Anakin knew he couldn't kill Obi-Wan. Not yet, anyway.

There was no way Anakin could see Padme before he left. They would expect him to do that, and they may even set a trap. No, he would find Dooku. And he wouldn't let the Jedi find him, or Dooku, first. Anakin sighed as he drew the his Force presence inward, making him more difficult to track. He felt guilty for not telling Padme, but he figured during a hyperspace stretch he would call her on their special comlinks, designed to keep in touch without anyone knowing. Yet another of Anakin's inventions.

"Anakin? Anakin, are you there?" the voice belonged to Chancellor Palpatine. What would the Chancellor be doing in a garabage heap?

"Chancellor? Is that you?" Anakin asked nervously. If Palpatine was here, no doubt he would have guards. He probably came to arrest Anakin. Anakin panicked, and started the engines. He would NOT be arrested. Not yet, anyway," Are you here to arrest me?"

"I'm not going to arrest you, Anakin. I'm offering you a chance to join me," Palpatine replied.

"What?" Anakin asked, completely bewildered. Join him? What did that mean?

"I am Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith," Palpatine replied.

"What?" Anakin was sure he had lost his mind. He must be hearing things. Palpatine was not a Sith!

"Join me, or die!" Palpatine shouted. His patience was in short supply," Or rather, your dear Padme will die!"

"You wouldn't...I just killed three Jedi, but I'm not a Sith! You don't even know where Padme is!" Panic filled the young man's voice.

"Don't I? She's right here. Look out your window!" Palpatine was now cackling insanely. He had Padme bound with a knife to her throat.

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill her!" Anakin shouted to Palpatine. He murmured to himself," Please, just leave her alone! She can't die! Everyone keeps dying. Its my turn, now."


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: If you read this before, I split the chapter in half, so what was earlier chapter two is now chapters 2 and 3. so sorry!! Also, I realize that this chapter has a lot of dialogue, but it is the only way I can portray these events properly. So, once again, so sorry! Next time I won't post a chapter as I'm trying to get my band uniform together for a game...it just doesnt work...

**LBV:** Thank you for your suggestions! I edited my chapter (split it into two chapters and added divisions within the chapter). As I stated previously, I had to use a lot of dialogue. I'll try not to have so much in future chapters! Thank you for reviewing!

**PadmeSkywalker:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'll have the next few chapters up soon, don't worry. Thank you for your kind review!

**Gevaden: **I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far. I would love to read yours. Whats the title? Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Anakin was surprised. He had expected Palpatine to restrain him in some way after he left the ship, especially after he let Padme go. He couldn't decide if Palpatine was being stupid, or had truly lost his mind. If he knew that Anakin would need some 'encouragement' to join him, wouldn't it make sense that he would bind his hands, or check for weapons? Didn't he know that Anakin would attempt to get away?

Palpatine, as though he had been reading Anakin's thoughts, said suddenly," Do not try to escape."

"Why would I think of escaping? I am not a prisoner. I may decide I don't want to accept your offer, and leave, but as of right now I don't think I have a need to escape. After all, you have always been kind to me. Next time you want a meeting, though, I would appreciate it if you left Padme out of it," Anakin replied calmly. Inside, he was rather disturbed. How had Palpatine known he was going to try to escape?

"You won't be leaving. You will join me, I have forseen it," Palpatine replied.

"Master Yoda says the future is always in motion. How can you be certain I will join you?" Anakin replied coldly. He had no intention of joining Palpatine. To be expelled from the Jedi and on the run was one thing, but to completely betray his friends was another matter.

"You will join me nonetheless," Palpatine replied. Anakin was shocked by how sure of himself Palpatine was.

"Never!" Anakin cried as he Force jumped away, then ran as fast as he could. He soon found himself facing a wall. As he looked around, he realized there was only one way out, and Palpatine was standing there, his speeder parked in the only exit. His insides froze as he realized the only way out was with Palpatine. He reached out through the Force, using his special connection with Obi-Wan, the one shared between a Master and his Padawan. _Obi-Wan, please help me!_

Palpatine was chuckling," Come, young Skywalker. In time, you will see that your path lies with me. There is no other way."

Anakin braced himself, then calmly demanded," Let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, but you're welcome to try to leave. I must warn you that such an attempt would not be sucessful," Palpatine replied. Anakin ran straight toward the exit, hoping that this was all some sort of joke. As he approached where Palpatine was standing, and the parked speeder, he prepared to jump. As soon as his feet left the ground, he was slammed with Force lightning. When Anakin hit a wall and landed with a groan, Palpatine smiled coldly," You are mine, Skywalker. There is no escaping."

Anakin was dazed from the Force lightning, and being slammed against a wall. His thoughts swirled. _Where is Obi-Wan? This can't be good._ He tried calling through the Force for help again, but couldn't sense Obi-Wan. Slowly, he got to his feet and faced Palpatine. Palpatine smiled and said," Come, Anakin. We must leave now."

With feelings of regret and defeat, Anakin walked over to the speeder and got in. He would cooperate for now, but he would try to get away later. He only hoped that he would be able to resist the dark side long enough for help to arrive, or the right moment to escape. He knew Padme would tell someone what happened. It was only a matter of time, and not going too far.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked up suddenly. He was talking to Yoda when he felt the surge in the Force, and Anakin's cry for help. Interrupting Yoda, Obi-Wan said," Anakin's in trouble. I'm sorry, Master. I have to go."

"A trap this could be, Obi-Wan," Yoda warned.

Then Obi-Wan felt Anakin's pain," This is no trap. I have to go."

With that, Obi-Wan ran out of the building. Just outside, he ran into Padme, who had tears streaming down her face. He turned and asked," What's wrong, Padme?"

"Obi-Wan, you must go to Anakin right now. He needs help. Palpatine got him, and Palpatine is the Dark Lord of the Sith," Padme cried. Obi-Wan was speechless for a moment, then it all made sense. Of course Palpatine was the Dark Lord of the Sith. He wanted Anakin to join him, and this was the time that Anakin would be most vulnerable.

"Where is he?" Obi-Wan asked sternly. He had to find Anakin before it was too late.

"Follow me," Padme responded, then lept into a speeder, Obi-Wan jumping in after her, and they took off toward the garbage pit. As she was driving, Padme ordered Obi-Wan to watch for Anakin. And so they went in search of him.

As they went, Obi-Wan asked," Was it just Palpatine or was Dooku there as well?"

"Dooku was waiting outside the garbage pit in his own speeder, most likely to keep anyone from interfering. Or to keep Anakin from getting away," Padme replied nervously. Traffic was horrible, and she was growing frustrated. She needed to get to Anakin! And then, after being cut off by a reckless driver, she saw him. Anakin was sitting in the speeder with Palpatine, looking depressed. He had a small cut above his eyebrow. Padme turned quickly and pulled up next to the speeder. Anakin looked over and his face brightened. Unfortunately, Palpatine saw them as well, and sped up, while hitting Anakin with a small jet of Force lightning.

"Follow them," Obi-Wan commanded, reaching out through the Force to support Anakin. Anakin seemed to be losing conciousness. Obi-Wan figured Palpatine must have been trying to make Anakin fall asleep so he wouldn't be able to fight. Then he realized something, or rather, someone, was missing," Where's Dooku?"

Padme glanced over her shoulder, then replied tensely," Right behind us."

They followed Palpatine to the main hangar, where Palpatine ordered Anakin to get out and follow him. Dooku walked behind Anakin, to make sure he didn't escape. Palpatine then turned toward Obi-Wan and Padme," Do not follow us. Skywalker belongs to me, now."

So far Anakin had not spoken. He was ashamed of the situation he was in, and didn't want to draw attention to himself. However, that comment irked him," No I don't. You don't own me. I don't even want to be here. You blocked the only exit and wouldn't let me out. I'd much rather be with Obi-Wan and Padme."

Palpatine's face contorted in anger as he sent yet another jet of Force lightning at Anakin, not stopping until Anakin dropped to his knees. Then he declared," You will learn to obey me, Skywalker."

Obi-Wan shot Anakin a smile and replied," Oh, I wouldn't count on that. He'll obey...when it's convient for him."

Anakin smiled back, and recovered from the blow he had recieved. He then stood up, and wondered how he would get out of this mess. However, his thoughts were interrupted when Dooku jabbed him in the back and announced," Let's go. Goodbye, Obi-Wan, Padme. Oh, and I would say goodbye to Anakin. It's not likely you'll see him again."

Anakin brushed past Dooku and kissed Padme. When they parted, he said," Goodbye, Padme. I will always love you." He then turned to Obi-Wan, gave him a bear hug, and said," Thanks for everything, Obi-Wan. I'll never forget you."

Dooku grabbed Anakin's shoulder and pushed him into a ship. Anakin glanced over his shoulder again, wondering if he would ever see them again. Then he walked on board, and the door shut. He looked at the ground, and muttered," Goodbye."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Padme lept back into the speeder after planting three homing devices on the ship. They then drove back to the Jedi Temple, where Obi-Wan explained the situation to the Jedi Council.

"Good work you have done, Obi-Wan. Revealed, you have, the Dark Lord of the Sith," Yoda announced.

"It was Anakin who found out, then had the sense to call for help through the Force. What are we going to do for him? Clearly we cannot allow Palpatine and Dooku to hold him prisoner until he either dies, or turns to the dark side. Because of recent events, he is extremely vulnerable to the dark side," Obi-Wan pressed. They had to do something for Anakin, he couldn't bear just sitting around while he knew his friend was being tortured in some form, whether physically, mentally, or emotionally.

"Track the ship, we shall. When the location is found, sent to rescue Anakin, you will be," Yoda said gravely. Obi-Wan bowed, then left. It was difficult to wait. Obi-Wan wanted to gather a group of Jedi and go rescue Anakin now. He tried very hard to remember his patience exercises, and hoped Anakin would do the same.

* * *

Anakin was seated on a couch in Palpatine's starcruiser, trying to stay calm and free of anger or fear. He was listening to what Palpatine was saying, but not believing a word of it. Sure, he had never been the Council's favorite person, but he knew he had many faults. He also knew that it was completely his fault the Jedi expelled him, so he found it hard to be angry about that. While Obi-Wan had made mistakes, frequently, and was agrivating, he was the closest thing Anakin ever had to a father. Every time he found himself drifting toward anger or the dark side, Anakin would think of Padme. Eventually, Anakin became annoyed with Palpatine insulting the Jedi," Enough! I will not turn! I may have my moments occasionally, but I would never turn to the dark side completely!"

"Ah, that's what you think, young Skywalker. In time, you will see that your destiny lies with the Sith, at my side," Palpatine declared.

"Where are we going, anyway? And why are you so interested in turning me?" Anakin asked.

"Where we go is not important," Palpatine replied," and I know that your destiny lies on the dark side, therefore I am obligated to turn you."

Anakin grunted and turned away. He wished that this had never happened. Why hadn't he just stayed away from the garbage pit? Even being arrested would be better than this. He knew he could only hold off the dark side for a little while longer. Every moment he felt himself growing more angry, and he knew that when he got too angry nothing good happened. Soon, he would be unable to resist any longer. Unfortunately, Palpatine knew this as well. He continued to tell Anakin things that he believed and felt, deep down, and had always kept hidden in attempt to become a Jedi Knight. He then realized, with a pang of regret and sorrow, that he had never made it to the Jedi Knight status. He was a Padawan for the entire time he was a Jedi. With his final stand of defiance, Anakin shouted," I will never turn! Kill me now or let me go!"

Then he attacked. Viciously. Palpatine tried to use Force lightning, but Anakin deflected it easily with his own Force blow. He then shoved Palpatine with the Force, slamming him against a wall. Dooku came running in, lightsaber drawn. Anakin, in anger, slammed the Force against Dooku with as much Force as he could, while pulling Dooku's lightsaber toward him as Dooku fell. Anakin was broken out of his trance when Palpatine started chuckling," I knew you were powerful. See how much more powerful you can be with anger as your ally."

Anakin threw down the lightsaber and sunk to the floor, repeating over and over again," I shouldn't have done that."

Palpatine heard and replied," You should have done that. You fought with your true emotions, and it made you powerful. If you always fought like that, you would be invincible."

"No, I know better. I shouldn't fight in anger. It clouds my judgement. I never should have done that. Please, just let me go," Anakin was truly miserable. He just wanted Padme to be there, so he could cry on her shoulder like he did after his mom died and he killed the Raiders. _Oh Padme, how did everything get so messed up? Why can't I be home with you?_

Palpatine considered it, then replied," I can't do that, Anakin. For one thing, we're in the middle of hyperspace. For another, I'm not giving up yet. You will turn, eventually. You know this is true, which is why you are trying to run. Wouldn't you rather be here with people who can help you in your transformation, than back with those who betray you and would undoubtedly have you arrested upon your return."

"I can't turn. It's not right. I've worked so hard to become a Jedi, and just switching sides isn't right," Anakin announced determinedly.

Palpatine smiled," But they expelled you. Don't you see, the Jedi don't care about you. To them, you are just another being, a risk. Sure, you may be the Chosen One, but they don't care. They held you back from discovering your true potential. Release your anger, your hate, and discover what you're capable of. We can make you more powerful than any Jedi, and you could protect your family. This change would be to your advantage, young Skywalker."

Anakin didn't reply. He simply turned toward his corridors and sat down on his bed, his face in his hands. He thought over everything that had happened that day, and what Palpatine had said. Didn't the Jedi say to trust your instincts? Joining Palpatine just seemed so right. And that scared Anakin.

* * *

"We've lost him," Obi-Wan declared sadly as he came out of his meditation. He had been tracking Anakin and his feelings through the Force, and felt the subtle switch to the dark side. He also felt Anakin's doubts, and hoped his old Padawan would come back. He just needed to talk to Anakin, remind him of everything he had worked for, and of the hope everyone had for him. And the dangers of the dark side. Deep down, Obi-Wan doubted he could turn Anakin back. He thought only two people stood a chance at that; Padme, and her unborn child.

Padme didn't believe it. Anakin wouldn't turn. She turned away from the view port, facing Obi-Wan," We have to go get him. Send him reassurance through the Force, let him know that we're here for him. Let him know we want him to come back."

"It was his choice to turn. There is nothing we can do now but wait. It may pass. There was a surge in the dark side in the Force, then confusion and doubt. I fear you are the only one who will be able to turn him back. Love can be a powerful ally," Obi-Wan replied thoughtfully.

"If it weren't for his love for me he wouldn't be in this situation. It's all my fault," Padme said bitterly. She wondered if her child would ever meet his father. And if he did, would it be the Anakin Padme fell in love with, or a monster created by hidden fears and doubts.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short...I didn't make a very equal split. Oh well, the next chapter will be longer.

_

* * *

_

_I can't turn to the dark side_! Anakin thought. _But what if I made everyone think I had? I certainly have enough power to do that. I could trick Palpatine and Dooku into letting me go off alone, then rejoin Padme. Of course, if Obi-Wan was near he would probably try to arrest me...or kill me, if he thought I had gone to the dark side._

Anakin left his corridors, putting on the best impression of a Sith he could. He strutted into the kitchen and glared at Palpatine, who was drinking a mug of smoking brown liquid. He had on a black cape, which swirled as he sat in a chair," What is it that you want me to do, Palpatine?"

"Prove that you are truly on my side. Kill the Jedi. Use whatever means are necessary. Dooku will help," Palpatine replied calmly, as though he had known Anakin had turned.

Anakin smirked and replied," It will be my pleasure."

* * *

As soon as they were on their ship, away from Palpatine, Anakin attacked Dooku. He left Dooku alive, but just barely. He wanted Dooku to suffer a long, painful death, locked in a room aboard his own ship. Anakin thought it was a fitting consequence for the man who had done so much harm to so many people, not to mention cut off his arm. During the attack Anakin returned the favor.

Once Dooku was taken care of, Anakin headed to the controls of the ship. He would go back to Coruscant where Padme was waiting. Anakin realized that upon returning to the planet, they would probably recognize him and have him arrested immediately. At least once he was arrested and in a cell Padme would come visit. That was all Anakin really wanted; to see Padme again. Added to his charges of three first degree murders would undoubtably be a fourth. They would find Dooku's body and add that charge. They may sentence Anakin to death. Especially if the Jedi thought he had turned to the dark side. Not that Anakin cared. All that mattered to him anymore was that Padme be safe and happy.

Predictably, once Anakin asked permission to land, they asked for his identity. He answered truthfully, and was escorted into the space port by ten military ships. Once he was on the ground, guards boarded the ship and surrounded Anakin. He didn't fight as they put stun cuffs around his wrists and escorted him off the ship. As they marched toward the prison building, he scanned the crowd for Padme and Obi-Wan. He saw both. He saw Padme turn to Obi-Wan, but couldn't hear what she was saying. Then they left. Anakin bowed his head and continued the march to the prison.

* * *

"We have to help him. He didn't resist arrest. He doesn't seem to be on the dark side!" Padme cried as she watched Anakin being escorted to the capitol's prison building. Anakin was back. That's all that mattered to her. Even if he had turned to the dark side, she was confident she could turn him back if given the chance.

Obi-Wan turned and muttered," Come on. I have an idea."

They ran down the alleys where there was little traffic. Obi-Wan explained his idea along the way, and telling of the risks. They would carry out the plan tonight. Obi-Wan would break into the prison and locate Anakin's cell. After talking to him, and finding out if he had truly turned to the dark side, Obi-Wan would either release Anakin or leave him to face the consquences of his actions. Then he, Anakin, and Padme would flee to a fairly deserted planet where they would be safe. The risks were that Anakin could fake turning back, then kill him and Padme and finish off anyone else he wanted to. Also, in carrying out the plan, Obi-Wan and Padme would become fugitives as well. Obi-Wan would certainly be expelled from the Jedi Order. But if it saved his friend's life, it would be worth it.

A few hours later, they were ready. Padme had a speeder parked below Anakin's window, and Obi-Wan had reviewed security tapes and planned a route to Anakin's cell through the ventalation system. He had two lightsabers with him; his own lightsaber, and Qui-Gon's. He would give one to Anakin when they made their escape. Obi-Wan turned to Padme, and asked," Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go," Padme replied determinedly. Obi-Wan set off toward the large vent on the side of the building, activated his lightsaber, and went in. He climbed up the shaft and turned left, toward Anakin's cell. Now came the challenge. He had to vault straight up five stories without making any noise...which meant he had to rely on the Force alone. He couldn't use a cable to get up.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and jumped as high as he could. He caught a ledge four levels up, then climbed the remaining level. After that, he crawled along the shaft, glancing down vents to view the occupants. When he finally arrived at Anakin's cell, he fed a loop through Anakin's monitor, so no one would notice anything was wrong until after they escaped. He cut through the vent, and landed softly in front of Anakin, who was sitting on the floor with his arms around his knees, looking up in amazement.

"What...why....Obi-Wan?" Anakin stuttered in disbelief. He couldn't figure out why Obi-Wan would be here. After all, everyone was under the impression that he had turned to the dark side.

Obi-Wan chuckled at Anakin's confusion. He then stated," I don't believe that you have truly turned. I also know that if you stay here, you will be executed. Padme and I have decided to help you. Are you coming?"

"Of course. How did you know I hadn't truly turned?" Anakin asked, still in shock.

"Don't you think I would know? I'll get you out of here on one condition," Obi-Wan said sternly.

Anakin took a deep breath, dreading what Obi-Wan would demand, then replied," Anything."

"Once we're on the ship, you tell me the whole story. And listen to all of my commands. And you'll have to be the pilot, because you're the only one who is very good at evasive flying. We'll need that as we leave the system," Obi-Wan explained.

"No problem," Anakin said as he relaxed. Obi-Wan hadn't requested anything too bad. Anyway, Anakin loved flying, so that would be fun. He didn't particularly like following orders, though. Obi-Wan then cut through the bars over the window and waved a hand, indicating that Anakin should jump through the window. Anakin looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and jumped. He landed in the front seat of the speeder, right next to Padme. As Obi-Wan jumped, Anakin kissed Padme on the cheek. Once Obi-Wan was in the speeder, they raced off to the spaceport.

They made it onto the ship without any problems, but then Anakin's escape was discovered. No ships were to leave Coruscant until Anakin Skywalker was back in prison. The public was informed that Anakin was dangerous, and they should report any sightings of him. When Anakin heard this, he laughed," They don't know me at all. I'm only dangerous when I have to be. I'm not even armed!"

Then Obi-Wan remembered that he still had two lightsabers, and he tossed one to Anakin," Now you are. Hang on to that, you might need it. Let's go, while they're still setting up the blockade."

Anakin took off, ignoring the frantically waving security guards. One ran up to the tower and alerted the military ships that someone was trying to leave. Once Anakin got out of the hangar, a swarm of ships came to cut him off, telling him that no one was allowed to leave because Anakin Skywalker may be on the ship. Anakin laughed and replied," I know. Try to stop me!"

He then took off with a burst of speed, firing on the ships, disabling them. Once he had a clear path, he told Obi-Wan to type in the coordinates for lightspeed. Once everything was set, he power and they were off.

"Anakin, what happened after you left the Temple?" Obi-Wan asked when Anakin came back to the cabin.

"Well, I was going to go into hiding, but Palpatine...interfered. You know that part of the story. While I was on the ship, I tried to control my anger at those people, but in the end I failed, and attacked them. It was like I was in a trance. Then Palpatine started chuckling, so I came back to myself. I immediately realized that I had made a terrible mistake. I left for my room. The next morning I pretended I had turned, and I masked all of my true connections, instead bringing forth all the anger and fear I had been hiding from the time I came to the Temple. I tried to control myself. Once Palpatine assigned me to execute all of the Jedi, with Dooku's assistance, I nearly lost it. Once we were on the ship, I did. I severly wounded Dooku, and cut off his arm, then left him locked in the ship to die. I flew back to Coruscant, with full knowledge that when I returned I would be arrested and eventually executed, but that didn't matter. I just wanted to see Padme again. And try to prove that I hadn't completely betrayed the Jedi. I know that I can never return from killing the three Jedi, and it will haunt me for the rest of my life. I also know that even if the Council hadn't expelled me, I could never have been a Jedi. I hold too much anger, too much hate, the scars run too deep. Sometimes it becomes too much, then I become someone else. It's possible that the other side of me will override who I want to be. In the end, my dark self may win out. Especially because a large part of me is saying that joining the dark side is the right thing to do," Anakin admitted. He was glad to share this with someone, as he felt he would explode if he contained the information he discovered about himself any longer.

Obi-Wan was shocked. There was so much about Anakin he hadn't guessed. He knew Anakin had anger issues, but he never knew they were so horrible. Once he regained control of his thoughts, he replied," You should have told me about your dark side sooner. I assume that you were merely pushing away your anger, hatred, and fear, not working through them as a Jedi should. You cannot allow your dark side to overcome your true self. You must let go of your anger! If you cannot do it for yourself, do it for Padme."

"The problem is, I'm not sure I can. I think my dark side may be my true self."


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't post this sooner

**dtaylor16889: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

Two days later, Obi-Wan still couldn't believe what Anakin had told him. At the same time, it made a lot of sense. Perhaps that was why his future had always been clouded. He was capable of going either way. Obi-Wan knew that no matter what Anakin's true nature as, he would fight to keep Anakin on his side until one of them died. Obi-Wan would do anything for Anakin, to keep him from making a terrible mistake.

Padme and Anakin were in the cockpit. That's where Anakin had been ever since he confessed to Obi-Wan. He was ashamed of himself for thinking the dark side was the right path, but at the same time, could not shake the feeling. He was glad Padme had come with. He found comfort when he was with her. Only when he was with Padme could he become the boy he had once been, and forget the monster that lived inside him, poised to strike at any moment. It scared Anakin that he couldn't control the monster inside him, that it could completely overtake him.

"What are we going to do, Padme?" Anakin asked sadly as he gazed out the stars shooting by," There's no where we can go that is safe. Now even the Jedi are against me."

Padme didn't know what to say. Anakin was right, and she didn't know what they were going to do. She replied," We'll just have to trust that everything will work out somehow. Besides, at least we can be together, now."

Anakin smiled, then leaned over and kissed Padme. When they parted, he murmured," You're right on that. I don't know how I would get through this without you, Padme. I don't know how I could ever live without you by my side."

Padme smiled back, kissed again, then announced," I need to go to sleep. I don't know how you can go long without sleeping, Ani. Anyway, I think Obi-Wan wants to talk to you."

"Goodnight, Padme," Anakin said softly as she left the cockpit. Anakin was now going for his fourth night without sleep. He had too much on his mind to be able to sleep. He was also afraid that when he fell asleep, and let his guard down, the monster inside would overtake him and he would turn to the dark side completely, killing anyone in his path. Anakin wanted desperately for that not to happen, and was afraid to do anything that may provoke his dark side. He realized that for the safety of Padme, he should probably go lock himself up on a desolate planet where he couldn't harm anyone. He was a missle waiting to go off.

Anakin sensed Obi-Wan enter the room, and did not even turn around when he said," Padme said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. Anakin, you cannot hide from your conflicts. You must work through them. And you can't stay in the cockpit for the entire trip. You need to get some rest," Obi-Wan said worriedly.

Anakin was staring at his feet, like he used to do when he was still new to the Jedi Order. He looked up suddenly, and replied," I'm not tired, Obi-Wan. I'm not hungry, either. It's strange. All the things a human needs to operate are no longer appealing to me. There's something wrong with me. The only time I feel like I'm alive is when I'm with Padme. The rest of the time it's like I'm drowning. I can't breathe. I can't function. Nothing is going right. Fighting my dark side is killing me slowly, from the inside out."

Obi-Wan was once again speechless. He noticed these instances were becoming more frequent, almost every time he spoke to Anakin there would be a confession of some sort that would leave Obi-Wan shocked in some manner. He faced a delima, now. He had no idea how to help Anakin, and yet he felt that if Anakin didn't get help soon, they would be in for interesting times. Times that may destroy the galaxy as they knew it. Obi-Wan tried to help," Follow your instincts. Find the good within you and fight your dark side. Release all of your fear and anger. And when you feel you're about to lose control, think about Padme, and how much you love her."

Anakin looked down again, thinking that no matter how hard he tried he often couldn't control himself. It just never worked. He was also trying to think of a way to leave Obi-Wan and Padme without hurting them or anyone else. In some ways, Anakin thought the galaxy would be better off if he were dead. In the silence, Obi-Wan exited the cockpit, leaving Anakin to once again juggle thoughts. When Anakin snapped his attention back to the controls, he heard the alarm announcing they would be coming out of lightspeed momentarily. Once out of lightspeed, he prepared the ship for landing.

* * *

"Kenobi and Amidala have helped Skywalker flee the planet. Watch for them. If we are able to locate them, send all available Jedi and military troops to intercept," the Head of Security on Coruscant demanded to the Jedi. Mace Windu and Yoda exchanged a glance. Both were thinking the same thing; Obi-Wan wouldn't just give up his career unless he truly believed there was still good in Anakin. Even if they were wrong, together, Anakin and Obi-Wan would be difficult to defeat.

* * *

They landed on a desolate and valcanic planet, outside the Republic territory. Padme looked around with a concerned expression, while Anakin glared at the planet and asked Obi-Wan," Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan replied," the planet has no name, and no life forms that I know of. The entire planet is covered with volcanoes and unable to support life. I read about it when I was a Padawan. It seems perfect for us, considering we don't want to be found and you would have to be crazy to land here."

"Oh," Anakin sighed. He looked around at the miles of rock and boiling lava, no trees in sight. He then headed down into one of the caves that would provide shelter. There he set up camp and prepared a fire so they could cook their dinner. His appetite was returning. As was his need for sleep.

When Padme entered the cave, she noticed that Anakin was considerably more pale than usual, and he had dark circles under his eyes. Upon noticing, she declared," Anakin! You look exhausted. And you're so pale. Are you feeling all right?"

After the observation was made, Anakin smiled faintly, then passed out. Obi-Wan and Padme ran to his side. When Anakin didn't respond to anything, not even a nudge through the Force, Obi-Wan became deeply concerned. He wrapped Anakin in a blanket and put a pillow under his head, then told Padme," I think he's suffering from severe exhaustion. All we can do is let him sleep. I hope it's nothing more serious."

Padme kissed Anakin, then replied to Obi-Wan," I hope so, too."

* * *

"They are here," Mace Windu called when they reached the volcanic planet. He could sense Obi-Wan's presence clearly, but Anakin's still seemed distant.

"To Skywalker, something has happened," Yoda replied.

* * *

Down in the cave, Obi-Wan looked up suddenly from his meal, having sensed the Jedi Masters' arrival. He turned to Padme, and said tersley," They're here. Go hide, I'll stay here and protect Anakin."

Padme glanced down at Anakin's unconcious body with a look of concern. A strict look from Obi-Wan sent her running down the tunnel, looking for a convient place to hide. Once she was out of sight, Obi-Wan moved Anakin in a gap between the cave's floor and walls. He was hidden better, and if the Jedi found him, they wouldn't find Anakin as easily. Obi-Wan hoped that the Jedi would see that Anakin wasn't on the dark side, and give him another chance. Although, Anakin was guilty of murder, and that complicated things a bit. Obi-Wan sat huddled against the wall, trying to draw in his Force presence and disappear.

Hours later the Jedi had still not found Obi-Wan, Anakin, or Padme. Padme had returned to their camp, and curled up next to Anakin. She could tell that he was in a troubled sleep, not finding any peace. She whispered to Obi-Wan," What is wrong with him?"

Obi-Wan's expression was serious, and he replied," I believe he is fighting his dark side. There is nothing we can do for him but hope for the best. If he loses the battle, Anakin will die. In one meaning of the word, anyway. Anakin Skywalker would cease to exist. He would be overtaken by a dark power from which he could never return."

Padme gaped at Obi-Wan. She hated being so helpless. All she really wanted was to be there and help her husband through his problems. And this seemed like a big problem. As she was lying next to him, Anakin was twitching and muttering in his slumber he was unable to awaken from. She could only imagine what was happening inside him.

* * *

"Where am I?" Anakin asked, as he looked around. He was in a run down building. Palpatine, Dooku, Darth Maul, and a number of other Sith Lords, stood before him. Anakin also noticed he was on the ground, looking up at them. Despite his efforts, Anakin couldn't rise, or get his fear to go away. It was quite an intimidating sight, being surrounded by Sith while alone, unarmed, and unable to move. He also asked," What do you want?"

One Sith came forward from his position behind everyone else. Anakin hadn't seen him, both moments ago, or any other time in his life. Strangely, the black-clad figure seemed familiar, like an old friend. Or old enemy. His breath was audible, because of the mask he wore. He spoke in a deep voice, answering Anakin's questions," You are at the turning point. We want you to recognize your true nature."

Anakin was highly disturbed, and his voice cracked with apprehension as he asked," Who are you?" Although he feared he already knew who this figure was. Anakin had seen the monster in his worst nightmares, and heard its voice in his moments of anger or fear.

"I am Darth Vader. I am your destiny," the Sith replied. Anakin could almost see the Sith's eyes glinting with malice. He could also feel the Force pulsing off the Sith with the depth of only one other person he knew; himself. Then, the creature called Vader confirmed Anakin's fears," I am you. Your true self."

Anakin's thoughts scrambled. He tried to scream, and run, but could do neither. Soon, he couldn't even breathe. Nor could he move at all. The monster laughed, then declared, "Your time is over, Anakin! Now I shall rule!" All the other Sith cackled and shouted their agreements. They barred down on a helpless Anakin.

With the last bit of strength and control Anakin had, he shouted," What about Padme? I would never turn, if only to keep her happy!"

Darth Vader faltered for a moment, hearing the name of the woman he, too, loved, and he replied," She dies."

Anakin shook his head with disbelief, repeating over and over," She can't die."

Palpatine broke into the conversation, saying," But she does, as do you. You will become Vader, and your wife will die."

As Anakin drew strength from memories, he began to rise. Once he was on his feet, he put as much strength as possible into his voice, and shouted," I will never turn to the dark side!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, all in the room attacked. Some physically, others through the Force. The attack seemed to go on forever, the Sith making very little progress in breaking Anakin's spirit. However, in the end, Anakin's strength failed. The Sith beat him down, near death, and Vader demanded," We must not kill him! I still need him. Bind him and lock him in a room, but do not kill him."

The Sith followed Vader's wishes, and tightly bound Anakin. He could not move, even if he weren't on the edge of death. He attempted to keep fighting until they locked him in a small room, with hardly enough room for him. Once he heard and sensed the departure of all the Sith, he had a logical thought. If he screamed, someone would be able to help him. If there was a building, there would undoubtedly be people nearby. Anakin cried loudly and desperately," Help!"


	5. Chapter Five

Anakin awoke still screaming for help. He was shaking, and tears were streaking down his face. Padme and Obi-Wan appeared suddenly before him. He was still half submerged in the dream, and was shocked to see Padme. Or Obi-Wan, for that matter. He could feel Vader's anger burning inside him. An anger caused by Anakin regaining control of his concious mind. Anakin was afraid. He could feel Vader's certainty that he would gain control, and Anakin knew it was true. He couldn't hold on much longer. In a state of confusion, he turned to Padme and whispered in a horrified voice," He said you were going to die. You can't die, Padme!"

"I'm not planning on dying any time soon, Anakin. Besides, as long as you're here, I know I will be safe," Padme replied soothingly. However, to Padme and Obi-Wan's surprise, this made Anakin panic even more.

More tears came as he choked out," I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here! He's taking over. And he's killing me."

"Who is he?" Obi-Wan asked carefully.

"He's...He's...Darth Vader...me...my dark side," Anakin replied shakily. He was hesitant to say that he was Darth Vader, because that made everything that happened real. And true. Which was not what Anakin wanted.

"What happened to you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned gently," You passed out, then you were twitching and muttering in your sleep."

"I...It must have all been in my head...but that room, those people, were so real!" Anakin cried in confusion," I was surrounded by Sith, and completely helpless. They told me I would die, and I was Darth Vader. Darth Vader wanted...wants...to take over. I managed to stand and defy them, but they tortured me. I lost the strength to fight. They bound me in chains in shoved me into a small, run down closet. I screamed for help, and woke up here. I think it was my spirit they first tried to kill, then captured. So Vader could control my body. I need help. With every breath I take my spirit grows weaker, and his stronger."

Padme and Obi-Wan were both at a loss for words. Padme reached over and hugged him closely, while rubbing his back, trying to get him to relax. She kissed him, then told him, in a calming tone," Everything is going to be okay, Ani. Just be strong for a little bit longer."

It was nearly dawn by the time Anakin had calmed down enough to eat. He stayed huddled between Padme and Obi-Wan, finding a strange comfort there. He was with the woman he loved and the man he regarded as a close friend and father figure. As long as he stayed there, nothing could go wrong. Or so he thought. Soon he would discover just how wrong he was, when the Jedi came. And they were getting closer.

Obi-Wan could sense the nearing Jedi Masters. He told Anakin and Padme to split up and hide. Padme ran in the direction the Jedi were coming from, hoping to find a spot to hide and watch them. Obi-Wan told Anakin to go back into the hole first. Anakin crawled to the back of the hole, and Obi-Wan sat near the front, where they could watch but be more difficult to find. They could almost hear the footsteps drawing nearer to their hiding place. They could certainly sense the nearing presences.

Anakin looked nervously at Obi-Wan, and said, in a barely audible whisper," What if they find us. Or Padme?"

"We'll deal with that if it happens," Obi-Wan whispered back," just relax, and try not to create a large Force presence."

Somewhere to the right of them, where Padme had fled and the Jedi were coming, came a scream. Anakin attempting to jump to his feet at once, but suceeded only in raising himself a few centimeters and banging his head against the wall with a dull thud. His head was swimming for a moment before he regained control. He faced Obi-Wan and urgently whispered," They got Padme!"

Obi-Wan had to hold Anakin back as the young man attempted to shove him out of the way to rush to the aide of the woman. He sternly ordered, though still in a whisper, that Anakin stay where he was. Even if Padme was captured, they wouldn't harm her. Besides, she may have told them a lie to protect the men, and rushing out would make her sacrifice in vain. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, but respected his orders, and sat down again. Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's tension through the Force, as well as the clue given by the younger man's fidgeting. Anakin knelt near the exit to the rocky hole, watching for the Jedi, and to confirm his suspicions that they had Padme.

Finally, the Jedi passed, a prisoner amongst them. It was Padme. Her wrists were bound, and she was surrounded by a military squadron. Anakin tried to help, to get up, anything but just sit there. Obi-Wan restrained Anakin as long as he could. The longer Anakin was held back, the more angry he became. Once the search party left their line of vision, Obi-Wan could hold Anakin back no longer. Anakin sprang up, activating his lightsaber. He pointed it at Obi-Wan, who had no choice but to once again draw his weapon against his friend in self defense. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan and spat bitterly," I could have saved her! You're always holding me back! Now she's gone, because of you. They could kill her! No doubt Palpatine has informed the Trade Federation of this, and they probably have a bounty hunter waiting to assasinate her! How could you do that?"

"I had to, Anakin. They won't hurt her. But if they captured you, you would have been executed. I couldn't allow that," Obi-Wan replied rationally.

"Do not call me Anakin! He died when they took Padme. By letting her go, you allowed his spirit to give up, to die. Anakin Skywalker is dead. Darth Vader is born. Oh, how long I have looked forward to this!" Vader cried as he attacked Obi-Wan. The entire fight was a blur to both men. Vader attacked with all the anger and hate he possessed. Obi-Wan defended himself, frequently calling for Anakin to come back. But he never did. Not until the end, when Vader had Obi-Wan pinned against the floor, lightsaber to his throat. Anakin returned for a moment, and warned Obi-Wan that the next time they met, it would be the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then he ran down the cave and left.

* * *

The noise from the battle of course attracted the attention of the search party. Mace Windu and Yoda led the way back down the cave, where they found Obi-Wan laying on the ground, clearly in shock, and covered in small battle wounds. Mace helped Obi-Wan to his feet and asked," What happened?"

"He saw you take her, and lost it. I held him back as long as I could, trying to keep him from doing something he would regret. He turned on me," Obi-Wan replied in a tone of disbelief. He continued," Earlier he passed out. He woke up screaming for help. He spoke of his dark side, Darth Vader, trying to take over. He defied the Sith, and was viciously attacked. Then he was locked in a closet, unable to move. He screamed for help. Later he said he couldn't hold on much longer. When we fought, he said Anakin was dead, and he was Vader."

"Bad for everyone, this is," Yoda put in. He had been listening, and was deeply concerned," trained him, we should not have."

"We will put all efforts into capturing Vader. He will not escape," Mace Windu reassured Obi-Wan. Inside, Obi-Wan was thinking, _This Vader will pay for killing Anakin, the boy I trained. I will destroy him. If it is at all possible, I will bring Anakin back. He cannot be dead. Perhaps he has been overpowered by the hate and anger of Vader. But he will return, and Vader will pay._

* * *

_Now everyone will regret what they have done to me_, Vader thought cruelly as he lifted the ship into space. He would join Palpatine, and the Jedi would pay. Especially Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was no longer Anakin Skywalker. No longer did he have to control his anger or vengeful feelings. Yes, the Jedi would pay, indeed...


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been rather busy with homework and the blasted marching band competitions. Keep in mind while you're reading this story that I originally had chapters 2 and 3 as one chapter, 4 and 5 as one chapter, 6 and 7 as one chapter, and so on. I split them so they wouldn't be so long. In case you were wondering, I wrote this entire story before I posted any of it.

Also, I finally realized that I never wrote a disclaimer...so sorry! here it is: _Disclaimer- The Star Wars galaxy belongs to George Lucas...I just visit every once in a while_

_**dtaylor16889:** _Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad everything makes sense now!

* * *

"He can't have gone far," Obi-Wan stated stiffly. He was still shocked that Anakin, or at least the Anakin he knew, was dead. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel that he had lost his friend forever. After all, how could Anakin's battered spirit overcome the power of Vader, his dark side? He had seen the near defeat in Anakin's eyes when he had awoken from his troubled sleep. Then, he had seen a completely different person staring into his eyes during the battle. A person tormented forever by anger, sorrow, and grief. And guilt. The guilt that had driven the dark emotions out of control.

The words were barely out of his mouth when a ship flew overhead. Obi-Wan could sense the dark presence. However, he could not sense any goodness in the pilot. It was indeed a sad day for the galaxy. As well as for Anakin. Padme had silent tears dripping down her cheeks. The man she loved, her husband, the father of her child, was leaving. And her friend Obi-Wan said he had turned to the dark side.

"Come. We must leave at once. There is a tracking device on the ship," Mace Windu declared. He didn't need to say what they were all thinking, _if he hasn't discovered the device and destroyed it_.

Obi-Wan followed as Mace led the way to their ship. Upon arrival, everyone was shocked. All that remained of the ship were scattered pieces of metal and wiring. Even Anakin's impressive mechanical skills wouldn't have been good enough to repair the wreckage. Vader had blown apart the ship, knowing that there was no one else on the planet to assist the now stranded search party. Obi-Wan still could not comprehend the damage his old friend had afflicted upon their ship. The sight saddened him greatly, and he now, more than ever, missed the talented but stubborn young man who he had trained. And come to love. The same thought came to Obi-Wan that had been lurking since Vader came. _Why did it have to be Anakin? Why can't he come back? What could I have done to save him?_

He knew that such thoughts were pointless. They could not help him. They were unproductive. But that no longer mattered to Obi-Wan. All that mattered was his best friend, his student, the young man he had started to regard as a son, was gone. And there was nothing he could do. Grief threatened to overtake Obi-Wan, grief with intensity so strong he had known it only one time before. When Qui-Gon had died. A glance at Padme proved she was feeling the same way. The young woman had tears dripping down her cheeks. She looked near collapse.

"Make camp. We will contact a transport. They should arrive by morning," Mace ordered. He then added hesitantly," and secure the prisoners. We don't know where their loyalty truly lies."

Obi-Wan looked down at the ground in shame. They wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for his rash actions in releasing Anakin. Emotion had clouded his vision. Obi-Wan vowed it would never happen again. Anakin had turned. Even if he turned back, Anakin's crimes were too great to be forgiven. Obi-Wan was led to the center of the camp where he was placed next to Padme, and his wrists were bound. Padme sank slowly to the ground beside Obi-Wan, still sobbing quietly.

"It's going to be okay, Padme," Obi-Wan tried to say reasurringly, but the words sounded hollow to even him. Inside, Obi-Wan felt as though his heart had been ripped out. He could barely stand the emotions reeling inside him, let alone act as though he was unaffected, or reassure someone else. Obi-Wan was well trained enough to let his anger pass. Being angry would not help anyone, he told himself. The grief, however, was not as easy to banish.

"No it's not. You know that," Padme retorted," what about my baby? It will be a threat to Vader, as will I. Palpatine, if not Vader himself, will kill us."

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful, then replied," Anakin must be in there somewhere. He would never allow anyone to harm you. However, it would probably be a good idea for you to go into hiding. If Palpatine convinces Vader, and Anakin, that you are dead, he would be able to kill you without interference from possibly the most dangerous person alive. Vader told Anakin that you would die. It would be simple for Palpatine to convince Vader, who is in control. And after years without seeing or hearing from you, Anakin would also believe it. Unfortunately, with Vader in control, we cannot allow you to contact him. It would be too dangerous."

"But if I don't, Anakin will think I have died," Padme sobbed," then he will never turn back."

Obi-Wan replied," I doubt he can be turned back anyway. Not unless we stop him before he reaches Palpatine. Even then, it would be difficult. Anakin wasn't doing very well, and Vader has overtaken him. It could take years before Anakin has the strength to resist the dark side again. And by then it would be too late. That is why no one returns from the dark side."

"I can't leave him to be controlled by the Sith!" Padme cried," I love him, and I would do anything to turn him back."

"It cannot be done!" Mace interrupted.

* * *

"I will never give up!" Anakin's cry echoed through Vader's thoughts. Vader's eyes narrowed as he struggled to once again get Anakin's spirit under control. He had to master Anakin's spirit before he faced Palpatine. He replied silently, " I am in control now. You will give up when she dies. I have forseen it!"

A flash of annoyance shot through Vader, and he knew it was from the Jedi inside him," Why does everyone keep saying they have forseen this? Don't you Sith know that the future is always in motion?"

Vader chuckled aloud. He could hardly believe he had been subdued so long by such a niave young man. He then concentrated on finding Palpatine, his Master, and pushing Anakin's spirit down. He located Palpatine's presence in the general direction of Ithor. Anakin continued to struggle, attempting to confuse Vader and make it impossible to locate Palpatine. However, his spirit was still too weak and easily pushed aside.

* * *

"I was wrong," Obi-Wan declared, barely to keep the glee from his voice. He had spent the entire night searching through the Force for Anakin's familiar presence, or the foreign dark power that was surpressing it. He had felt Anakin's brief moments of control, and sensed the spirit struggling to regain his natural position. He was now convinced that if they managed to capture Vader, Anakin could be revived.

Padme looked up sharply with a puzzled expression," About what?"

Obi-Wan smiled gently, then responded," It's not too late. Anakin is fighting Vader, despite his lack of strength. If we could somehow manage to capture Vader and give Anakin a chance, I have no doubt he would return."

"It's too bad we won't have that opportunity," Mace Windu said softly behind them, startling the Senator.

She squinted into the rising sun, and replied," What do you mean?"

"Jammed our communications, Vader has," Yoda spoke," too late it will be once we reach him."

Obi-Wan stared at the ground intently, looking as though he would bore a hole into it should his concentration be any deeper. Padme once again was sobbing. Both were depressed by their prediciment. They had a chance to help Anakin, to bring him back, and they wouldn't be able to take advantage of it. Obi-Wan thought dully, _We really must stop underestimating Vader. After all, he must be powerful if he overcame Anakin._

A nasty voice in his mind replied, _Yes, but Anakin had many faults. He was naive and overconfident. You knew it would be his downfall. Yet you did nothing to stop it. It's your fault things have gotten so out of hand!_

Obi-Wan banished the thought. This was no time for doubting. If he dwelled on the past, he may miss something in the present that would help him rectify his past mistakes. There had to be some way to regain communications!

_Obi-Wan,_ a familiar voice said calmly, _go to the volcano. There is a modified comlink on the ledge, just out of sight. This comlink is unaffected by the jamming. It gives you a direct link to the Jedi Temple. You must be the one to make the call. It will only pass the blockade with my voice or yours. Someone will answer. Tell them where you are, and what happened. Tell them that I am heading to Ithor, and I can't hold out much longer. I need your help, Obi-Wan. Go, before Vader discovers this and disables it as well_.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan breathed, barely audibly.

Mace Windu turned to Obi-Wan with concern in his eyes. He asked," What is it, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan breathed deeply, then replied," Anakin spoke to me through the Force. I know how we can communicate with the outside world. Follow me."

Mace's brow furrowed, and he turned to Yoda. Yoda nodded, saying," Trust him, we must."

Obi-Wan rose and headed directly toward the simmering volcano, hoping that it truly was Anakin who had spoken to him, as well as clinging to the hope that the still quite active volcano would not decide to erupt as he approached. Thankfully, nothing of the sort happened. Obi-Wan came to the edge of the volcano, and slowly lowered himself onto the ledge, mere feet from the boiling red lava. He reached inside the slight crevice, and extracted a small mechanical item. Upon glimpsing at the object, Obi-Wan was certain that it was one of Anakin's creations. He called up to the Jedi Masters," It's here. I've got it."

* * *

_You're hiding something from me!_ Vader thought angrily at Anakin. He could sense the other spirit's smirk. This only infuriated Vader further, and he threw all the anger, frustration, and pain he could at the weakening Jedi within him. The blow hit Anakin hard, and he momentarily lost all of the ground he had worked so hard to gain over the past few days. Yet Vader could still sense Anakin's strength growing, and knew the young man would be harder to break than he had imagined. Then Vader had a disturbing thought. If Anakin was managing to keep secrets from him, how long would it be before he had enough strength to regain control of his body? Vader was not pleased by this. He did not want to be banished again to the depths of Anakin's mind and heart.

_Maybe you're not as powerful as you thought,_ Anakin taunted, _after all, light always overcomes darkness in the end!_

Vader's frown deepened, as he thought back, _Maybe in Shmi's old bed time stories, but not in reality. The fact is, I'm stronger than you. This is our destiny._

Anakin didn't reply. He silently held his confidence, knowing that Obi-Wan would soon be sending help. He could feel his strength returning. His being able to keep a secret from the controlling power in the body seemed like an amazing accomplishment to him. Especially considering he didn't have the strength yet to overcome Vader for more than mere seconds at a time. Of course, if they reached Palpatine before Anakin returned to full strength, it would be too late. There was no way for Anakin's battered spirit to overcome the power of the two most powerful Sith.

Vader focused his attention on flying, leaving Anakin's spirit alone to meditate, and regain strength. A warning in Vader's mind alerted him that this may not be a wise decision, but he swept it away as well. After all, Vader thought he had Anakin defeated. He also believed that he was more powerful than anyone but his Master. Recognize the fact that he was being reckless, Vader failed to do. Anakin saw an opportunity in this recklessness.


	7. Chapter Seven

**dtaylor16889:** Thank you for reviewing again! I'm glad the story hasn't been a disappointment to you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**darrensblondeangel:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Here's another chapter...and I promise I'll have the next chapter up before next saturday!

* * *

Mace extended his hand to Obi-Wan. Once he scrambled up with the communication device, Mace said," I will contact them."

"Anakin told me to contact the Temple. It's voice printed," Obi-Wan replied calmly, hoping that the Jedi master would believe him. Mace inclinded his head slightly, indicating that Obi-Wan should go ahead. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, then activated the comlink.

The familiar voice of Jocasta Nu answered," Who is this?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan replied with a calm voice. Inside, he was relieved. He had half expected the contraption to be a bomb. He then thought to add," Master Windu and Master Yoda are here as well. We seem to be stranded."

"And where is Skywalker?" Jocasta responded coldly.

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. Even halfway across the galaxy, Jocasta could make him retreated to childish nervous habits. Sorrow was detectable in his voice as he replied," Anakin won't be coming back with us. Vader has overtaken him. Send a group of Jedi to intercept him. He is heading for Ithor."

Jocasta cocked her eyebrow as she questioned," Vader?"

Obi-Wan sighed as he replied," Anakin's dark side. Apparently this other side of Anakin is its own person, and Anakin has been holding him off for years. He finally cracked, and Vader overtook him. Anakin manages to control Vader for brief periods of time. As it happens, that is how I was able to contact you."

Jocasta requested that Mace speak to her, so Obi-Wan handed over the device. They spoke quickly. Mace gave Jocasta the coordinates of the planet they were on, then said goobye. Jocasta notified fellow Jedi of their location, as well as the suspected system Anakin/Vader would appear in.

"All we can do is wait," Mace sighed. Obi-Wan stared up at the sky, trying to sense Anakin. Or Vader. He found he could sense neither. _I hope you're okay wherever you are, Anakin. _

* * *

With a surge of strength, Anakin temporarily neutralized Vader. He had waited until Vader's concentration slipped far enough, then struck. Anakin quickly brought the ship off course. He wasn't sure where to go, only that if Vader wanted to go to Ithor, Anakin certainly did not. He turned the ship around and could think of nothing better to do than head back where he had come from. Hopefully, everyone would be gone by the time he got there. That would make everything much simpler. If he could just strand himself on a completely lifeless planet, even if Vader did overtake him again, no one would be hurt. It was the only way.

Anakin reached into his pocket and extracted a remote control. He overrode Vader's system, and unjammed the volcanic planet upon which his only friends, and indeed his only hope, were located. Once he was sure the planet was no longer jammed, he hesitantly called Mace Windu's comlink. He figured that Obi-Wan's and Padme's comlinks would have been confiscated. Anyway, this was a great leap of faith. Perhaps the Jedi Master would actually believe him.

* * *

Shortly after ending the communication with Jocasta Nu ended, the group was startled by Mace's comlink suddenly going off. He reached down and removed the device from his utility belt with a look of bewilderment on his face. Mace answered," Yes?"

"Umm...hi," a familiar voice replied hesitantly. It was the voice that everyone had least expected. Padme's heart soared with hope, and Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. Even Master Yoda seemed shocked. Suddenly, Obi-Wan sensed a surge in the light side of the Force. A comforting presence suddenly surrounded him. Anakin was back. Sure enough, the wavering voice then added," it's Anakin."

Mace blinked twice before replying," Anakin? Where are you?"

"I'm actually heading back where...you know...you are. Or were. Where Vader...I...left you stranded," Anakin's voice trembled. Obi-Wan could tell the young man was having second thoughts about calling. He thought it was courageous of Anakin to call at all, after what he had done. He could see Mace's eyes turn suddenly stern.

Mace replied tensley," Why are you coming here?"

"I...I thought it would be the best way. The only way..." Anakin's voice trailed off uncertainly. He sounded like the young boy Qui-Gon had rescued from Tatooine. It had been a long time since Anakin had actually seemed uncertain about one of his decisions or actions.

"Why would it be best for you to return here?" Mace questioned coldly.

"I thought you would be gone by now. Or at least by the time I arrived," Anakin explained, some of his usual confidence returning," I was actually planning on making sure you were off the planet. Then I was going to crash my ship and strand myself there. That way, even if if Vader manages to take over again, I couldn't hurt anyone."

Mace considered Anakin's plan. It actually seemed reasonable. To a certain degree, that is. Obi-Wan had also been listening. Even if the idea of Anakin being forever stranded on this barren planet horrified him, he was glad that Anakin had learned something from his experience. Anakin had learned to sacrifice himself for the greater good. And Obi-Wan couldn't have been more proud. Padme, however, was dismayed at the fact that her husband was planning to ultimately kill himself. Even if it was for the good of the galaxy.

"Do this, you should not," Yoda spoke from behind Mace. Obi-Wan stared at the old Master, as Mace rose an eyebrow at the short, green figure. Yoda elaborated," the Chosen One, you may be. Throw off the Force's balance forever, you may, if carry out your plan, you do."

"But if I become Vader..." Anakin trailed off. Everyone knew the dangers of Anakin's dark side. Obi-Wan could sense the boy's reluctance to listen to Yoda. Perhaps he hadn't learned a lesson after all.

Mace spoke again," We will be waiting for you, Anakin."

Before Anakin could respond, Mace cut the link. If the younger man truly wanted to prove that he had, even temporarily, overcome his darth side, he would have no choice but to return while his old friends were still occupying the barren planet. Obi-Wan smiled. He knew he would be seeing his friend again. Perhaps Anakin was stronger than he thought. Although, being perfectly honest, he knew that even if Anakin permanently turned back to the light side, he would die. He had committed too many serious crimes, and the galactic law would punish him.

* * *

Anakin fought Vader's growing strength the entire time he traveled back to the forsaken planet. He knew he had to return, even if the Jedi were interfering with his plans. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to out. Exhaustion was slowly creeping in, and Anakin had to choose. He could use the Force to fight Vader, or his exhaustion. He knew what the only answer was, and knew Vader wouldn't give up. Anakin feared sleeping. He knew it would break his concentration and lower his guard. He would willingly give up his body if he allowed himself to rest.

Soon Anakin found himself approaching the volcanic planet. As he started his descent, he reached out through the Force, searching for his old master. And his love. He was both relieved and dismayed to find both. On one hand, it was good to know they were still alive. On the other, he hated to endanger the only people that he truly cared about, or, indeed, cared about him.

Anakin landed his ship near the ruins of the other craft Vader had blown to pieces. He felt an aching sadness that he had failed to save the ship. Once he was on the ground, he was not surprised that the Jedi and clones were wary of him. After all, he had done many horrible things in the past. And that wasn't including what he had done once Vader had taken over. He slowly walked down the ramp, his foot hitting the barren ground at the bottom. By the time he reached that point, all lightsabers were activated and blasters were pointed at him.

Anakin winced as a blaster shot soared past his head. He put his hands up and said," I won't hurt you. You have my word."

"You're word means very little anymore, Skywalker," Mace replied coldly. He was still glaring at the young man. He then said," however, we could use your ship. And, you do seem to have turned back."

Anakin lowered his gaze, once again studying his booted feet. Obi-Wan was looking at Anakin with concern. The boy was significantly more pale than he had been when he had left, and his eyes were so bloodshot they appeared to be pure red. Anakin's voice, when he spoke, had a scratchy tone to it. Obi-Wan could sense Anakin weakening again, and the struggles between the two personalities had started to deteriorate the body they were fighting to control. Anakin's spirit was strained, and he was exhausted. Padme looked horrified at Anakin's sickly appearance.

"I know that no apology could ever make up for what I did," Anakin replied, his voice cracking. He took a deep breath, then said," and I have one favor to ask."

Mace and Yoda exchanged a glance before Mace replied," And what would that be?"

"I want you to swear that you won't let Palpatine find me," Anakin replied weakly," and if I become Vader, do what is necessary to neutralize the threat."

Mace nodded. The entire group agreed, with the exception of Padme. She started sobbing again, adding more redness to her face. Anakin's heart broke at the sight, and he instinctively started running toward her. One of the clones didn't know what to make of it, and began firing on him. One stun bolt hit him between the shoulder blades, and he winced, coming to a stop, moments before dropping to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Obi-Wan called in disbelief. He and Padme rushed to the fallen man's side. Obi-Wan could no longer sense Anakin, although he was right beside him. He couldn't sense Vader's presense, either. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to think. After all, there was someone normally strong in the Force beside him, yet all he felt was a void.

* * *

Anakin looked around a disturbingly familiar place. He was back in that run down old building, once again surrounded by Sith. As he tried to stand, he muttered to himself," Not again!"

Palpatine cackled," Welcome back, Skywalker."

Vader walked up beside Anakin, whispering," You will not defeat me again! Although taking over through my recklessness was more clever than I had expected."

Anakin glared at Vader, then had an idea. He said, taking a huge risk," One last fight, Vader. If I win, you have to leave me alone forever. If I lose, I will never try to take over again."

Vader glanced back at the Sith behind him, and Anakin imagined his smirk. He made eye contact with Palpatine, who said," So be it."

" I agree, so long as I can call on my allies to help," Vader replied. Seeing the expression on Anakin's face, he added," your allies can help you, too. If you have any that are willing, that is."

"Of course," Anakin, attempting to put confidence into his voice. He knew that Obi-Wan would help him. Most Jedi would, if they knew what was at stake. The only problem was, Anakin wasn't sure how to contact them. Then, he had a question," If someone dies here, do they truly die?"

"No," Palpatine responded quickly," unfortunately."

Relieved, Anakin drew on the Force, trying to make contact with some of his friends. Not all of whom were alive.

* * *

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly, as he felt his friend's familiar touch. Padme stared at him in confusion. Anakin hadn't moved, and his Force presense hadn't returned. Yet he had somehow contacted Obi-Wan through the Force. Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and he passed out.

Padme called Mace Windu over," Obi-Wan passed out! I don't know what happened. One minute he was trying to sense Anakin, then he found him, or something. He said 'Anakin' then passed out."

Mace nodded, then a glazed look came over his eyes, and he passed out as well. Soon, even Yoda was unconscious. Padme and the clones were bewildered. All of the Jedi had suddenly lost consciousness, and no one knew what was going on.

"I hope you're okay," Padme whispered," all of you..."


	8. Ending One

Author's note: Responses to reviews are at the bottom today...I felt like messing up the system...Also, this is a long chapter, so I thought I'd warn ya!

* * *

Obi-Wan sat up, rubbing his head. He nearly cried out in surprise when he saw Anakin beside him. Even more puzzling were the Sith surrounding them, many who had died centuries before. He also noticed they were in a run down building. _This must be where he ended up before when he passed out_, Obi-Wan thought.

"Hello, Master," Anakin said softly," I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure if it would work."

"Whats going on, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, staring at the Sith with apprehension.

Anakin sighed, then responded," Quite possibly my last fight. Vader and I are fighting to see who will take control. If I lose, I will never return. If he loses, he will never return. It was the only thing I could think of."

"Why am I here?" Obi-Wan asked. He didn't like Anakin's plan. The odds were strongly in Vader's favor, considering Anakin's condition. And if Anakin failed, the entire galaxy would suffer, and he would be forced to sit there and watch, unable to do anything about it.

"He's able to call on his allies to help," Anakin replied carefully," as am I."

Before Obi-Wan could say anything, three more familiar characters appeared. Obi-Wan nearly fainted when he saw who the third one was. He settled for saying, in a tone of utter disbelief," Qui-Gon?"

The older man chuckled and turned to Obi-Wan, replying," I hadn't expected to see you any time soon. This is good. I've been watching you, Obi-Wan, and I am very proud. You have certainly exceeded my expectations. And I'm glad you trained Anakin. Not many would have accepted such a task."

More Jedi were appearing around Anakin, who began looking a bit more nervous. Obi-Wan could tell by the way Anakin was fidgeting that he was beginning to doubt himself again. Qui-Gon noticed as well. He nodded toward Anakin," You should say something to him. This can't be easy for him. Especially after what he's done lately."

Obi-Wan smiled and walked over to his friend," Relax. We're all here for you, Anakin. Even if some of the Jedi are upset with you, they would rather you be in control than Vader. Everyone knows what will happen to the galaxy if he takes over."

Anakin nodded, clearly still not comfortable. He took several deep breaths, then spoke to those around him," I know I don't deserve your help. But I promise you, if I win this, I will submit to proper punishment...and I won't leave, even if Obi-Wan shows up with a plan again."

The Jedi nodded, agreeing to help the young man. Vader looked over, and activated his lightsaber. Anakin was sad to see it was red, as were all of the lightsabers of the Sith. He activated his own blue lightsaber, momentarily pausing to wonder how he had his lightsaber when he had given it to Obi-Wan. Anakin and Vader moved in front of their allies, preparing to battle. Vader started the attack with a downward blow toward Anakin.

Anakin blocked the attack easily. He noticed that Palpatine and the Sith continued moving forward, then heard shouts from behind him. The Sith were using the Force to form a wall, blocking the Jedi. Anakin was alone. He was the only one able to move, and he had at least five Sith actively fighting him, while the rest focused on using the Force to keep the Jedi away. They also slowed Anakin's reactions through the Force. Needless to say, the battle was not going well.

Anakin was surrounded by five Sith. Vader was his primary lightsaber apponent, while Palpatine was continuously sending Force lightning at him, complicating the battle. Anakin let out a cry of pain as one of the Sith struck him from behind. While turning to fend off that threat, Vader attempted to decapitate Anakin. Sensing this attack through the Force, he ducked and leaned to the left. The lightsaber grazed his cheek, causing his eye to water.

At that moment, the other two Sith made an unexpected, simultanious attack from opposite sides. Obi-Wan saw it before Anakin, and yelled," Anakin! Watch out!"

Anakin spun around, causing both blows to miss, although he stumbled straight into Vader's arching blow. Unable to get his lightsaber up in time, and having too many behind him, Anakin took the blow, drawing on the Force to dull the pain. The lightsaber struck him squarely in the chest, leaving him in an agonizing flurry of pain and quite unable to breath. Becoming dizzy, Anakin parried yet another attack from the side. He was knocked off balance by the force of the blow, and stumbled to the ground. Black was eating at the corners of his vision, as he was blinded by pain, shock, and the inability to breath. His lightsaber rolled out of his hand as he lost his grip.

Suddenly, he felt a large quantity of heat near his neck. Lifting his head slightly, he saw a gleaming red blade inches from his throat. He dropped his head in defeat as a voice above him said," Do you give up?"

Filled with hopeless sorrow, Anakin let out a breath before saying," You won."

The Jedi seemed to stunned to move. All were staring at the battle scene in disbelief. Although it was improper for a Jedi to feel that way, all felt that they had failed Anakin, and the galaxy. Obi-Wan wanted to collapse on the ground and weep, but found he was still too shocked to do such a thing. Next to him, Qui-Gon recovered his voice," You cheated! It was an uneven match. We must be allowed to battle again."

Surprisingly, it was Anakin's hoarse and breathless voice that answered," They didn't cheat. They used the Force. I failed to anticipate it. It's my fault. I'm sorry, I've failed you all. Please, forgive me, somehow, someday..."

Palpatine started cackling nearby, saying," Touching as this is, you best be leaving now. There is nothing more you can do. The boy has sealed his own fate."

"Goodbye, Anakin," Obi-Wan called as Jedi started disappearing, going back to their proper places," I will always be watching for you."

"Goodbye, Obi-Wan," Anakin called faintly, as Vader lifted him to his feet, binding his wrists. The last Obi-Wan ever saw of his friend was Vader striking Anakin in the head, knocking him out, and dragging him off somewhere in the distance.

* * *

Padme raced to Obi-Wan's side when she saw the man beginning to stir. Looking around, she noticed that all of the Jedi were waking up. Sadly, she noted that Anakin wasn't. Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and looked around groggily. Padme focused on him and asked," What happened?"

"He lost..." Obi-Wan kept repeating," I can't believe he actually lost...It's my fault..."

"Who lost?" Padme asked nervously, already knowing what happened," What are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan looked near tears. This scared Padme more than anything she had ever seen before. He then replied," Anakin lost his battle with Vader. We were supposed to help him, but we couldn't. He went up against impossible odds...Five Sith against one severly weakened Jedi..."

Suddenly, Anakin sat up, smiling cruely. He lept to his feet, passing Padme without a word, and headed straight toward the functional ship. Padme's eyes widened as she realized that what Obi-Wan had said was true. Anakin would never blatantly ignore her like that. Turning to the clone troopers nearby, she ordered," Do not allow him to get near the ship!"

The clones ran toward Vader, pointing their blasters at him. Vader knew it would be pointless to try to fight. After all, he didn't have his lightsaber with him. He turned and ran toward one of the caves, hoping there would be somewhere to hide.

He ran on, passing several convenient hiding places, hoping to lose the Jedi following him. Turning into yet another narrow passage, Vader risked a glance over his shoulder. He could see Kenobi's blade glowing, nowhere near far enough behind him. _Why couldn't the clones be following me? _Vader thought with extreme frustration, _At least I could use a mind trick on them...make them think I turned somewhere else..._

Vader ducked into a crevice and curled out of sight. He diminished his Force-presense, and hoped for the best. Soon, he saw the Jedi pass, and heard them shouting. He could tell by their frustrated tones that they had been relying on the Force to track him. As soon as he couldn't hear them anymore, he rolled out of his hiding place and ran as quickly and quietly as he could. He reached the ship more quickly than he had expected. The clones didn't notice his approach. He used a mind trick to send the troopers around the ship over with the others. Slipping on board as quietly as possible, Vader grabbed a lightsaber and food packs, then disabled the engines.

Once he was finished, Vader slipped back out and headed down a different tunnel than before. He ran down a confusing path, turning several times before finding a decent cave to hide in. Taking out a protein shake, Vader leaned against the wall, wondering how long it would be before the Jedi would find him, and he whether he would be ready to fight when they did. Of course, he would have to contact a ride before hand, so he would have a garuanteed quick getaway.

* * *

"We're tapping into a call originating from your location..." a Republic representative told the worried party. The Jedi had remained on the desolate planet to ensure Vader would not escape alive. The clone troopers were guarding Senator Amidala and attempting to reactivate the ship. None could remember when Vader had made his visit, but his vandalism was obvious. They were stuck until the Republic sent a ship to retrieve them, or they managed to get theirs up and running again.

Mace's eyebrows shot up," From our precise location? Or is it nearby? Do you have the coordinates?"

"Yes, to the last two questions," the representative replied. He then proceded to give the coordinates, and cut the link.

"I'll go," Obi-Wan announced from behind Mace. His face was set grimly, and it could be seen in his eyes that he took Anakin's turning personally. This was something he needed to work out for himself. Mace and Yoda consulted for a moment, then gave Obi-Wan permission to go. With a look of determination in his eyes, the Jedi set off to the coordinates he had been given.

* * *

Vader looked up with a smirk. He growled," Obi-Wan Kenobi. I told you I would kill you if we met again..."

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber at the same moment as Vader. He attacked the Sith with the Force, searching through layers of barriers, trying to find Anakin. He blocked Vader's attacks easily. When Vader spoke, he stopped searching for Anakin," You won't find him."

"I doubt that," Obi-Wan glared at the menacing figure before him, lashing out quickly and striking him across the side," He has to be hidden somewhere. You cannot survive without him."

Vader's lip curled as he lunged at Obi-Wan. Pain was burning in his side, where the Jedi had struck him. His attack was parried with ease by the older man. Vader drew on his anger and increased the speed and strength of his attack. Obi-Wan found himself backing out of the cave and fighting defensively until he reached the edge of a volcano. He blocked Vader's blow as he flipped over the furious young man, putting Vader between himself and the volcano.

The young Sith hardly seemed to notice his position. He scored another three blows on Obi-Wan, dropping the Jedi to the ground. Chuckling, he brought his lightsaber to Kenobi's throat. As he was about to tell the Jedi that he had lost, and so lost his life, another annoying presense cut him off. He found his voice yelling," No! You can't kill him! Run, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan looked up with bewilderment, then realized what had happened. Anakin's love for him had brought him back from whatever bonds were holding him back. The older Jedi could sense that Anakin would soon be banished, and used the Force to shove Vader away. Unfortunately, all of this took place a bit too near the edge of the volcano. Obi-Wan watched as the boy stumbled over the edge. The anguished scream would never leave his memory.

The weary Jedi dragged himself off the ground and limped toward camp. Grief was threatening to overtake him. He hadn't meant to kill Vader. He had really wanted to capture him and find a way to bring back Anakin. That seemed impossible, now. There was no way a living being could survive being dropped into lava. His head swam with weariness and sorrow. Soon everything went black, and Obi-Wan Kenobi saw no more.

* * *

"We're still not sure why he passed out," a voice spoke from above Obi-Wan. His injuries were throbbing, and he called on the Force to push away the pain. Nothing, however, could banish the pain he felt in his heart. An overwhelming guilt and sorrow filled him. At first, he couldn't remember what caused him such pain. Then, the memory rushed back painfully. Anakin had made a reappearance, and he panicked. He had used the Force to push the boy away. The edge of the volcano was closer than he thought, and the young man tumbled over, screaming.

Obi-Wan spoke something inaudible. At the medic's puzzled expressions, he tried again," H...he...dead..."

"Vader is dead?" Mace Windu's voice joined in the conversation. Obi-Wan tried to look up, but failed, letting out a groan. His head was pounding, and he felt like it would explode. He nodded carefully, not wanting to speak. He could sense his fellow Jedi's sympathy through the Force.

The medic spoke up suddenly," He must rest. There will be time to discuss this later. Now he must focus on healing himself."

Mace nodded briskly, then walked away. Obi-Wan was left lying on the ship's medic bay. Mace rejoined Yoda and the other Jedi. They were patiently awaiting the news on Obi-Wan's condition. They were surprised when Mace said," Obi-Wan's physical injuries are minor. However, he says that he killed Vader. I sensed there was more he wasn't telling me, but I did not pursue the matter. He needs to rest. His mental state is not well."

"Then it was not Vader he killed," Padme's voice declared sadly. She came around the corner, joining the Jedi. They looked at her in bewilderment.

Yoda asked," Implying he killed Anakin, are you?"

Padme nodded. It made sense. The death of Vader, a Sith, would not effect the Jedi in such a way. Only murdering his closest friend would devestate him so. She replied," Yes. He must have killed Anakin."

"In that case, we must talk to him. When he is ready to talk," Mace told them," He will need guidence. It is extremely difficult to kill your friend when he has gone evil, but even worse when you kill him when he returns."

Padme was attempting not to cry. Tears filled her eyes as she listened to the conversation. She stroked her growing stomach, wondering how she would raise her son alone. She hoped he would be like Anakin, but not face the same struggles. At that moment, she made a silent vow that her child would live a good life. She wouldn't allow him to face the evil that Anakin had seen. Her child would not fall to the dark side. She knew what Obi-Wan would be going through. It was similar to what she was going through," I'll talk to him."

The Jedi nodded their agreement, and Padme left to be alone. It was hard to believe he was truly dead. He hadn't just turned to the dark side this time, where there was a chance of his return. Obi-Wan had physically killed him. Unintentionally, of course, but he had killed him none the less. She sank to the ground in disbelief. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. When the clone troopers found her, she was still sobbing.

* * *

Vader awoke screaming in pain. He tried to look around, but found he couldn't see. The pain was overwhelming, and it threatened to overtake him again. Voices were speaking all around him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He could sense their urgency, and knew his condition was serious. Vader was amazed to be alive. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was grabbing a ledge with his left hand, too close to the lava. His mechanical arm had melted, plastering liquid metal to his side, and his legs burning in the lava.

Soon, the pain became too much, and Vader once again slipped into a deep sleep. Medics raced around, fitting him with a new lung and oxygen mask, then attaching new mechanical parts to his body. They had amputated the remains of his lower legs. They had been burned and shrivled too severly to save. The new mechanical legs were just as functional, and they had false skin covering them. Someone who didn't know what had happened to him would think they were natural. They also replaced his mechanical arm with the newer version with the false skin.

Voices surrounded Vader when he awoke again. This time he caught some of their conversation. One medic was saying," He needs life support. The heat did too much damage. He will never have free movement again. He will always be bedridden."

Another voice opposed," If we could design something more portable that would allow him to breathe..."

"But who can do that?" A third voice spoke," We've been trying for years, but never found a sucessful design!"

"I..." Vader coughed out the word. He wasn't able to get enough oxygen to speak properly. Wheezing, he finished his "

Everyone in the room turned in shock. No one had noticed the mangled boy awakening. They couldn't believe he had just suggested he could design something that their best technicians had failed to create. One look at the man's eyes told them, however, that he truly believed what he was saying. And if he could design it, he would be fully functional, close to the physical condition he had been in before the lava.

A medic was about to reject that idea, and tell Vader to rest, but Palpatine appeared suddenly in the room, and replied," If you think you can do it, my young apprentice, then we will give you a chance."

Vader nodded, already planning his design. He couldn't reach too far into his mind, for such an action resulted with a stinging blow from Skywalker's spirit. The Jedi was deeply hurt that his master would send him into a lava pit. Yet he childishly blamed Vader, and so pushed him away. No longer was Anakin attempting to take over. He was hiding. Vader could sense the young Jedi's wish that none of this had ever happened.

He was becoming annoyed. Anakin had more knowledge of mechanics than he did, and normally he would have free acess to such things. But the Jedi wouldn't allow him to touch anything that belonged to him. Drawing on all the knowledge of machinery he possessed, Vader began sketching the design of a suit that would contain an artificial lung for him. He would have to where the suit, or at least the mask and chest pieces, for the rest of his life. Toward the end, when he ran into a bit of trouble completing the design, Anakin reluctantly gave him the information he needed.

The skeptical technicians took the design and began building the suit. They built it onto Vader, so it would fit properly. To their surprise, when the suit was complete, it was indeed functional. Vader stood cautiously and breathed deeply. He nearly jumped when he heard his own breaths echoing through the room. He was even more surprised when he tried to speak, and found that the microphone inside the mask deepened his voice," You have done well."

Palpatine smiled as he approached Vader. He led his new apprentice out of the medical ward, and into the Senate building. Vader stopped abrubtly and asked," Whats going on, my Master?"

"You have missed much, my young apprentice," Palpatine smirked," the Separatists were defeated. As was the Republic. Welcome to the Empire, Lord Vader."

Vader rose an eyebrow skeptically. No one could actually see the movement because of the black mask completely covering his head, but Palpatine sensed is criticism through the Force. The strangely deep voice replied," And I assume you are the Emperor?"

Palpatine nodded. He led Vader to their pod, and they took their rightful position in the center. They were announced as "Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader." No one knew that Lord Vader had once been Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Obi-Wan was relieved when the ship was functional again. They took off, not knowing what awaited them when they reached Coruscant. They spoke little on the way back to the capitol. Most were grieving for the loss of a talented young Jedi. The clones were making plans for security when they arrived back on the city. Padme hadn't left her room since they took off. Obi-Wan felt terrible that his actions had caused her such pain, but had come to accept it.

When Coruscant came into view, the pilot shouted back in confusion," They won't accept Republic codes! They said much has changed, and Jedi are no longer welcome here. But Palpatine is still the leader...along with Lord Vader."

A cold feeling filled the room. Obi-Wan felt his stomach drop. Padme came out of her room with her mouth open in disbelief. Obi-Wan kept thinking, _How could he possibly have survived?_

Then he realized what else the pilot had said. Obi-Wan asked," What do they mean, the Jedi are not welcome? And how did Palpatine come to retain power despite the common knowledge that he's a Sith?"

"Apparently he never gave up the emergency powers," the pilot shouted back," and he declared himself Emperor. It's a crime to be a Jedi now...all of the Jedi who were in the Temple are imprisoned and waiting for Darth Vader to deal with them. I wouldn't recommend we go back there. I guess the clones switched sides with him. If you want to survive, we should go elsewhere."

"I will go down in the escape pod," Mace replied," everyone else, find somewhere to hide."

As soon as he was prepared, Mace boarded the escape pod. Obi-Wan and Padme were still not certain this was a good idea. They had all seen the damage Vader could inflict, and if the Jedi were all prisoners, it could have horrible consequences. They couldn't see how it would do any good for Mace to go and sacrifice himself while they hid on remote planets. Padme asked," Are you certain this is a good idea?"

"I see no other way," Mace replied," we must trust the Force."

* * *

Palpatine and Vader stood alone in Palpatine's office. The Emperor was giving Vader orders to execute all of the Jedi. He would start with the Jedi locked in the Temple. Then, he would hunt down the rest. Vader flourished the thought of murdering those who had doubted him, criticized him, and had watched him closely, without trust, throughout his time as a Jedi. With satisfaction, he accepted his orders and headed to the Jedi Temple.

No one ever knew that Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, the talented, stubborn young apprentice who was believed to be the Chosen One. They were told that Vader had killed him, along with all the other Jedi. Only four people survived that knew the truth. They were Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Palpatine, and Darth Vader himself...

* * *

**dtaylor16889:** I like cliff hangers...sorry! But the ending was a bit predictable. Be warned, there is an extended ending. This is the short ending. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sweetdeath04: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad my computer finally let me post it...lol

**Picky: **Sorry, Anakin lost! But you knew that would happen, otherwise he never would have become Vader. At least he only lost cuz he was outnumbered (stupid sith cheated...lol). Thank you for reviewing!


	9. Extended Ending

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy lately, and haven't been on my computer very much. This is the extended ending, and it's beginning should sound a bit familiar...don't worry, it changes. This is the end, I won't be posting any more on this story. You can check out my other stories...they haven't been updated lately, either, though. I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading! Please review...

**LBV:** Thank you for reviewing! I didn't want Anakin to lose...but he had to. It sucks. I hope you like the end!!

**Dracula's Lair:** I'm glad you liked the story! I'm not very good at summaries, though. I'll try to find a better one

**Febreez:** I finally updated, yay!! Sorry it took me so long!

**Gevaden:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you thought an Anakin/Vader fight was good. It kinda worked with my theory that Anakin has Multiple Personality Complex. lol! I'm going to read your story soon, I promise!

**PadmeSkywalker:** Wow, you liked it that much? That's awesome! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry it took me so long to get the last chapter up!

* * *

Palpatine and Vader stood alone in Palpatine's office. The Emperor was giving Vader orders to execute all of the Jedi. He would start with the Jedi locked in the Temple. Then, he would hunt down the rest. Vader flourished the thought of murdering those who had doubted him, criticized him, and had watched him closely, without trust, throughout his time as a Jedi. With satisfaction, he accepted his orders and headed to the Jedi Temple.

"Sir," a voice broke their conversation," Mace Windu has arrived on planet. Should we detain him?"

Emperor Palpatine smiled cruelly. He turned to his apprentice," Finally, you will be able to prove yourself. Go, my young apprentice. Duel the Jedi Master. Once you are through with him, there are other Jedi, waiting to die..."

Vader laughed haughtily as he left the office. He headed to the landing platform, where the Jedi was waiting. Mace turned to Vader, lightsaber drawn," I knew we never should have trained you. After all we have done for you, you have betrayed us all. You're more cowardly than I thought, Vader."

"You cannot insult me, Mace," Vader replied, surprising Mace. He hadn't been expecting Vader's voice to have gotten so much deeper. In fact, he was rather surprised that Vader was alive at all.

"How exactly did you survive, Vader?" Mace asked coldly as the fight began. He parried Vader's rapid attacks with some difficulty. The new mechanical arm and legs had surprisingly quick reflexes, and nearly natural motion. Mace knew from the moment they started fighting that he would not come out of the fight alive.

Vader knew this as well, and his attacks came even faster, making his lightsaber appear to be one big blur of light. Without decreasing the speed and power of his blows, Vader replied," The Force was with me. It always has been, and it always will be."

Vader's blade swept through Mace. The Jedi tensed, then dropped to the ground with a look of contentment. This reaction caused annoyance to shoot through Vader. _Jedi! They're always so calm. Even when they die._

With that Vader turned briskly and strode toward the Temple. He would deal with the Jedi, once and for all. None would survive...

* * *

"I'll take him with me," Obi-Wan told Padme," Vader won't find us. I will make sure no harm comes to him."

Padme wanted to protest, but she knew she could trust Obi-Wan. A few months had gone by since they had gone into hiding. Padme had finally given birth a few weeks before, delivering not only a son, but a daughter as well. It was almost unbearable to think about being separated from her beloved son so soon, but worse was the thought of Luke being discovered and captured by Vader.

After a few moments, Padme replied sadly," Where will you take him? Where would he be safe?"

"I will take him to Tatooine," Obi-Wan replied softly," Vader will not return to that planet. It has brought him too much pain in the past."

Padme considered this, then responded," Take him to the Lars family. They will raise him suitably. I want him to know a mother and a father."

"That is a good plan," Obi-Wan replied," and I assume you will stay here and raise Leia?"

Padme sighed," Obi-Wan, we both know that I cannot survive much longer. This disease is eating me alive...However, Bail Organa has agreed to adopt her. We are leaving for Alderaan soon. Bail is sending a personal transport."

Soon after the twins had been born, Padme had developed a serious illness. None of the medics knew how to treat it, and Padme had decided to try to live life normally. As normally as anyone could live while hiding in a saferoom on Mon Calamiri, that is. A rebel movement had started not long after the Empire had taken over. Obi-Wan had joined it immediately, as had Padme. Bail Organa had joined the rebellion as well, not that he allowed the Empire to suspect it. He still participated in the Imperial Senate.

* * *

"Are you ready to board, General?" the pilot called from the ship.

Obi-Wan took Luke from a sobbing Padme, and started toward the ship. He called back," Don't worry, Padme. He will be safe. I will die before I allow anything to harm him."

The Jedi walked up the ramp swiftly, not daring to look back at the sobbing woman he was leaving behind. He was worried about his old friend's wife. She hadn't taken Anakin's failure easily, and was immensely stressed by her illness, children, and leading role in the rebellion. However, Obi-Wan trusted the Force, and knew that he was following the correct path. He only wished he could say the same for his old apprentice.

"General," the pilot called as Obi-Wan came on board," there are many Imperial ships patroling the area. Be prepared for a rough take-off."

Sighing, Obi-Wan nodded and took a seat in his cabin. He held Luke closely, gazing down into the baby's deep blue eyes. Through the Force, he could sense Luke's enormous potential for good. Suddenly, Obi-Wan knew that if Anakin were to return, he would not be the one to bring him back. The baby cradled in his arms would have to perform that task. It would be Luke's job to ensure that his father fulfills his destiny, whether he would ever know it or not.

As the ship approached the barren world of Tatooine, Obi-Wan felt a pang of sadness. The emotion nearly made him cry, as he had been in a constant state of sorrow since Anakin had been defeated. Now, any negative emotions nearly sent him over the edge. He realized that Owen and Beru would not want Luke to know about the Force after what had happened to Anakin. That also meant that Obi-Wan would have very limited occasions upon which he could talk to Luke.

A voice called from the front," We will reach the surface of Tatooine in five standard minutes."

Obi-Wan gathered himself and pushed his sorrowful thoughts away. He scooped the sleeping baby into his arms, and assembled Luke's few belongings. As he balanced the suitcases and the baby, he walked carefully toward the exit ramp. The ship touched down softly, and the ramp slowly descended. A burst of heat struck Obi-Wan as he started down the ramp. When he reached the bottom, his feet sank slightly into the sand, and he felt the scorching heat radiating off the ground.

A broad figure appeared in front of the moisture farm, and called," Obi-Wan Kenobi, is that you?"

"Not any more," Obi-Wan called back," I go by the name of Ben Kenobi now. Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan died with Anakin. I assume that you are Owen Lars?"

"Yes," the man replied, approaching Obi-Wan. Another figure appeared around the side of the house, this time it was a woman. Owen introduced her," This is my wife, Beru. Is there something we can help you with, Ben?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He didn't look forward to telling the Lars' about the fate of Anakin. He suggested seriously," We should talk, inside."

Owen nodded and took Obi-Wan's suitcases. He led Obi-Wan into the kitchen, while Beru poured them each a glass of Tatooine blue milk. Once Beru had taken a seat, and Obi-Wan had Luke comfortably positioned in a special chair, Obi-Wan began," As you may have noticed, the Empire has taken over. I'm sure you've heard the rumors that Anakin died, but that's only half true. He...well, he turned to the dark side. He now goes by the name Darth Vader. Padme gave birth to twins. She's not doing very well, and one of her last requests was that you raise Luke Skywalker, her son."

An awkward silence followed the statement. Obi-Wan knew it was a lot to process. He only hoped that they would agree to raise Luke, and allow him to visit sometimes. And teach Luke the ways of the Force, of course. Owen rose a critical eyebrow, then stated carefully," We will raise Luke as if he were our own son. However, after what happened to Anakin, I don't want him to get close to you. Luke will not learn about the Force, ever. I will not allow another innocent person to be corrupted by this mysterious Force. You will leave us alone, Kenobi. Luke will be raised properly, free from your superstitions."

Obi-Wan nodded painfully. Beru merely stared at her table. She looked up when Obi-Wan rose. Obi-Wan kissed Luke on the forehead, whispered, "May the Force be with you, always," then nodded goodbye to the others in the room.

* * *

The small shuttle turned into a fireball the moment it hit the swampy ground. Vader smiled murderously when he saw the explosion. He was on his Star Destroyer, and the ship he had just destroyed had been carrying a particularly annoying part of his past. The black-clad Sith spoke over the comlink," Yoda is dead, my master. I shot him down myself."

"Well done, my young apprentice," a voice crackled back. Vader grinned in satisfaction as he stared down at Dagobah. The thought of that little green troll being blown into oblivian did much to bring a cruel joy to Vader. The voice over the comlink snapped Vader out of his joy by adding," Now only one Jedi remains. Find your old master, and kill him."

Vader wore an evil expression that no one could see as he replied," It will be my pleasure."

"Lord Vader," one of the officers on the ship called as Vader cut the link to the Emperor," we have traced the unregistered ship that left Mon Calamiri to the planet called Tatooine. We believe that Obi-Wan Kenobi was on board!"

In a business-like tone, Vader promptly replied," Well done. Set a course for Tatooine." He then swept around and exited the bridge, his long black cape swishing behind him.

* * *

A battered Yoda stumbled out of the wreckage of a space ship. He limped across the swampy land until he came across a cave. As he seated himself inside, he took out his comlink and risked using the Force to inspect the presence of the Sith. Once the dark presence disappeared, Yoda switched on his comlink, and called Obi-Wan's frequency.

A few moments later, the sorrowful voice of Obi-Wan replied," Ben Kenobi."

"Seek Obi-Wan, I do," Yoda replied scornfully," a Jedi Knight, he was!"

Yoda could hear the man at the other end sigh before answering," I wondered when I would be hearing from you, Master Yoda. It seems we're the only two left."

"Wrong, you are," Yoda chuckled," to Vader, at least."

After a long silence, Yoda continued," Believes I am dead, Vader does. After you now, he is."

"That's certainly encouraging," Obi-Wan laughed. He no longer cared very much about what happened to him, now that those who he cared about were safe. His only reason that he did not simply confront Vader now and try to either bring Anakin back or kill him was his concern that Luke, their last hope, would never learn the ways of the Force if he was dead. Obi-Wan suddenly asked," Where are you, Yoda?"

Yoda's short laugh reached his ears, then the Jedi Master replied," In the Dagobah System, I am. Come here yourself, you should not."

Before Obi-Wan could say any more, Yoda destroyed his comlink. The compact green Jedi began to set up his new home.

* * *

"Senator Amidala," Bail Organa greeted the beautiful woman before him," it's been far too long. We must be going."

Padme nodded wearily as she craddled Leia in her arms. One of her handmaidens carried her lightly packed suitcase, while the another carried the baby's supplies. Bail took her arm and walked up the ramp with her. The handmaidens went directly to Padme's corridors, while Padme took a seat in the ship's lounge. Bail left the young woman alone, joining the pilot in the cockpit.

In the silent lounge, Padme sank deep into thought. She imagined Luke growing up on Tatooine, with all of the sandstorms and heat. In a way, she regretted sending him off to that desert world. He would never know the true beauty of a planet like Naboo. Then she considered life as it should have been. She could see herself and Anakin standing in a well-landscaped yard on Naboo, watching Luke and Leia running around and playing tag. Soon the young children would tire, and they would all swim across the lake to the island where she and Anakin had shared so many memories. They would have a picnic, and everything would be wonderful. Anakin would lean over to kiss her, gently caressing her back. Luke, who greatly resembled Anakin, would start a game of tag again with Leia, who bore more resemblance to Padme. They would...

"Ah, there you are," Bail stated as he entered the lounge, interrupting Padme's pleasant thoughts. The young woman had a tear dripping slowly down her cheek, and Bail asked with concern," What's wrong, Padme?"

Padme sniffed quietly, then answered," I was just thinking about how things could have been...no, how things should have been."

When Organa merely raised an eyebrow, Padme elaborated," I was thinking about how different everything would have been if Anakin hadn't...died. My family wouldn't have been torn apart, and life would have been so much better."

Bail put a comforting arm around Padme. He held her close, and told her not to worry. He whispered reassuring words into her ear. Soon, Padme had regained control of her emotions. The ship touched down on the beautiful planet of Alderaan. Amazingly Leia had slept through the entire trip. Padme and Bail exited the ship, followed by security and Padme's crew of handmaidens.

They followed Bail to Padme's corridors. Padme gasped as she stepped into the room. Touring the room, Padme was amazed. The room was huge, with the largest, most luxurious bed she had ever seen. There was also an amazingly comfortable couch that seemed like it could swallow you. She walked slowly into the bathroom, which contained a jacuzzi the size of a pool, and as deep, as well as a large shower and a full vanity. There were already an assortment of perfumes lining the vanity's edge. As she glanced into the closet, she saw it was the size of an average bedroom, and half filled with every type of dress and shoe imaginable.

"Is it satisfactory, M'Lady?" one of the handmaidens asked. Padme could see her friend Sabe gawking in the background.

Padme smiled, replying," It will work very nicely. Tell Senator Organa that I will be here for the rest of the night."

"Yes, M'Lady," she replied, hurrying off to rely the message. Sabe spilt away from the group of handmaidens who were heading to the next room.

Padme sat down on her couch, Leia still craddled in her arms. Sabe quietly joined her friend. Padme was staring down at Leia when she asked," How did everything get so messed up?"

Sabe had no answer for that question. She held Padme's hand, sending silent encouragement. Padme whispered," I finally had everything I ever wanted, Sabe. Perhaps I'm just not meant to be happy."

"Were you happy when you were with Anakin?" Sabe asked gently, already knowing the answer.

Padme looked up and replied," Being with Anakin, even when I knew I shouldn't be, made me feel more free and happy than any other time in my life."

Sabe smiled and took Leia from her sorrowful friend," Then remember those times with him. Cherish them. Don't let it depress you to think about life as a normal family, and you'll be fine. Just remember Anakin always for who he was, not who he has become."

Smiling sadly back at Sabe, Padme stood and started toward the bathroom. She turned briefly and stated," Thank you so much, Sabe. I don't know what I would do without you. For the moment, however, I am going to take a long, hot bath. Months of hiding take their toll on a person, after all."

Sabe tended to Leia, who had started crying. Humming softly, she wondered if she had said the right thing to Padme. After all, how could you really comfort someone who had lost their true love, not to death, but to a far worse fate. She too missed the enthusiastic, while somewhat stubborn, young man. The thought of him being turned to the dark side made her shiver. If such a horrible thing could happen to an amazingly talented Jedi, she didn't want to think about what she would have done, had she been put in the same situation.

* * *

"Lord Vader," a voice called from the bridge," our sources say that Obi-Wan Kenobi died shortly after arriving on Tatooine."

Immediately, Vader reached out through the Force, searching for the familiar presense of his old friend. When he found nothing, he nodded briefly," Very well, Captain. What information do we have on Senator Amidala?"

The captain shifted uncomfortably. Knowing Vader's feelings for the Senator, he had been trying to avoid being the one to tell him," Lord Vader, Sir...Senator Amidala is dead. Bail Organa filed the report himself. He claims she contacted him from Mon Calamiri, but by the time he arrived, she was dead. He...he said that she died while giving birth, but the boy died as well."

Grief rose up in Vader. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned briskly, nearly jogging back to his room. Knowing very well that these emotions came from the Jedi, he turned the sorrow and misery into anger. He tried to, at least. The grief he felt because his true love as well as his son had actually died was too much to ignore, or push away. For the first and last time in Vader's reign, the tall, dark figure cried.

* * *

"You're dead," Bail stated with a grin as he entered Padme's suite. She shot him a puzzled look, and he continued," at least, that's what the Empire thinks."

Smiling, Padme hugged him. She replied," I'm free. They won't search for me any longer. But what did you say about Luke and Leia?"

Bail chuckled lightly," I told them that you died giving birth to a son, but he died shortly after. Of underdeveloped lung, I believe it was..."

"Thank you," Padme said diplomatically. Sabe entered the room, peering curiously at Padme and Bail. After a moment of just standing there, Leia in her arms, Padme asked her," Is something wrong, Sabe?"

Sabe shook her head slowly, with a sly smile spreading across her face. As she handed the baby off to its mother, she whispered," I thought you would have learned not to engage in forbidden relationships by now, Padme."

Padme's eyes widened in shock, and she wondered what kind of message she had been sending. Surely Bail knew that they were just friends. Didn't he? It was absurd to think otherwise. She had her true love, even had children with him. Before he was gone, that is. Bail, of course, believed that Anakin had been killed. Padme couldn't imagine telling him the truth. He and Anakin had been friends, and such a story would be devestating.

Swiftly exiting the room, Sabe didn't see the shocked expression upon her friend's face. She was chuckling softly to herself. It was amazing to her that Padme always seemed to get a little bit closer than just friends or business partners with men that she knew perfectly well she couldn't be with. Anakin had been killed because of it. How could Padme possibly risk something similar ever happening again?

Uncomfortably, Padme asked," Bail, do you think there is something more between us?"

"Than business partners, definately," Bail smiled. He nearly burst out laughing at the expression on her face. Cutting off her desperate attempt to straighten things out before they went too far, Bail added," We're friends."

Padme let out a sigh of relief, and Bail couldn't contain his laughter. Unfortunately, the laughter caused Leia to cry, spoiling the moment. Bail smiled sympathetically as he exited. Padme sang softly to the baby, and soon she was quiet. She gently placed Leia in a luxurious crib, hoping to get some sleep. Lying down on the sofa, Padme wondered what Anakin was doing, and what it would have been like if he hadn't lost his battle.

That night, Padme died in her sleep. She stopped fighting the disease that was eating her inside and out because she realized it was her time. Leia managed somehow to retain a few memories of her mother. Bail raised Leia as if she were his own child, introducing her to both the world of politics and her close friend, Winter. She had a pleasant childhood, and never learned about her twin brother who grew up as a moisture farmer on the planet of Tatooine.

* * *

Rumors of Vader's vicious methods spread fear throughout the galaxy. Anakin no longer held him back. He could feel the Jedi's pain, and knew he was dying. The young Jedi would not be a problem any longer. Vader himself was pleased. At last, he had the respect he had been searching for his entire life. His only regret was that there was no one he cared about anymore. His life was devoid of any meaning.

Vader faced the stars, _The galaxy is mine. No one will stand in my way..._

**THE END**

* * *

Okay, please review!!! now!!!


End file.
